Overlord from the Stars
by Autobot Skyflame
Summary: As the Netherworld Tower falls a stranger comes from a galaxy far, far away. Enter Nova, a young Jedi padawan who escaped the Jedi Purge and crash landed on a new planet and is now trying to defend The World from the Dark Elf army.
1. To a New World

To a New World

The Netherworld Tower was in turmoil, somehow the rebelion had gotten in the Netherworld and attacked the Tower. It was total chaos everwhere humans, elves, and all kinds of magic folk were fighting the Overlords minions for their freedom.

The Overlord just couldn't understand why they would not submit to his rule, he charged out with a fire coated sword and began slashing down the rebels.

"Witch-boy, help." he heard Kelda scream.

He turned in time to see a rebel soldier plunge his dagger into Kelda's cheast. Out of pure rage the Overlord charge at the man and with one swipe slashed the man's head clean off. Then he knelt down to where his beloved lay covered in blood. He wrapped his arms around her and cradled her lifeless body with tears flowing from his eyes. Then with rage filling his heart he pick up his axe in his right hand and his sword in his left and he charged at the rebels who had flooded into the throne room and began slaying them.

And whilst he fought, several rebels had placed several explosives on the supports that held the Tower to the Netherworld ceiling. "Alright blow it man." said one of the Elven soldiers as they finished placing the explosives. Then the soldier on the ledge lit the wick and ran off as the bombs exploded sending the Tower plummeting to the depths of the Netherworld. As the rebels cheered and rejoiced at their newfound freedom, the minions led by Gnarl left the Netherworld with the body of the Overlord.

Later on the surface the minions had gathered for the burial of their fallen master. It was then that Gnarl spoke. "While I may have seen the falls of many other Overlords," he began," I have to admit that the loss of our most recent master pains my black heart, just as I know it pains the heart of one who is trapped down in the Infernal Abyss."

Then the minions placed the coffin in the hole they had dug and began to cover it. "While the loss of our master may be a great one, we must now find a new leader to help punish these people." Just as Gnarl said that a flaming object appeared in the sky, "And it seems Evil always finds a way."

Two days earlier in a galaxy far, far away

"Nova you have to run." My master said as the clones continued to cut through the door.

"But I can't just leave you." I said with tears filling my eyes.

"You have to," she said, "please you have to get out of here."

"Yes master." I said turning around and running in the direction of my jedi starfighter. I jumped in my starfighter and piloted it up into the night sky and began preparing to jump to hyperspace.

It was then that I looked down at and saw the temple on fire, and clone legions were surrounding it. Then I saw my master down on the landing platform fighting off a squad of clones, she seemed to be winning, but then a cloaked figure walked out with a Lightsaber in his hand. My master charged at him, but he easily deflected the blow, then he swung his Lightsaber nocking her's out of her hands. Then he slashed his Lightsaber across her and she fell to the ground.

"No." I yelled as my starfighter launched into hyperspace.

Crash site

I opened my eyes, I tried to get up, but only succeeded in hitting my head on the roof of the cockpit. I then realized that my starfighter must have crash landed on some planet. I then reached out with the Force and lifted the hatch off the ship and climbed out. I looked around at my surroundings, I seemed to be in some kind of forest.

"Hey are you ok over there man." a voice asked.

I turned to see several humanoid people walking over to where my starfighter had crashed.

"I guess." I said not sure what else to do.

"Hey I sense a magic energy coming from him." said one of the people.

"Yeah your right," said another, "lets take him to the Sanctuary where he can be safe."

I couldn't hear what the strange humanoids were talking about, but if it meant going somewhere where I can rest my aching head I'd be up for it.

"No way!" one of the humanoids said, "Remember what happened last time a strange magic dude came here."

"Yeah your right."

"Let's get him." one shouted.

Then one charged at me with his sword. Without a second thought I ignited my Lightsaber and cut him down.

"See he is no friend of magic folk, attack Elves." then the rest of them began running at me. Then I concentrated some force energy into my palm and let it out at the Elves sending them flying. Then I collaspsed to my knees feeling very hungry and weak.

"That was a very impressive diminstration of magic young one." a voice said.

I turned my head to see a short grey creature standing there with several other brown skined creatures. The grey one appearance kind of reminded me of master Yoda. "No doubt those Elves were sent by the rebelion to track us down." The grey creature said.

"Track you down, why?" I asked still cautious of the creatures.

"We are the last reminent of the old order that had previously governed the land." the grey one said, "our master was once the greatest ruler in all the land, but then a rebelion started and they succeeded in destroying the Tower where we lived and killing our master."

I felt sympathy towards the creatures 'so they're just like me, they lost their leader and now they're being hunted down.' I thought.

"We have to hurry before more arrive." the grey one said. "You follow, you follow." one of the brown things said. Unsure of what to do I went over to my starfighter and collected a few items I would need then I followed them off into the woods.

* * *

As one story ends another will always begin


	2. A Trial and a Choice

**Man I must say that I am surprised, I just started this story for fun, but I had never expected so many favs and follows after just one chapter.**

 **Immediately after the seventh fav I knew I just had to get another chapter going**

 **Well since you probably want to be ready the story and not my jabbering I will go ahead and start, but at the end there is going to be a vote so make sure you read it.**

Chapter 2 A Trial and a Choice

We traveled through the forest, on the way the grey creature explained the situation, he told me his name was Gnarl amd that he had been the advisor of the Overlord before his demise.

He also told me about this odd planet and about a few of the other races. He also told me about how the rebelion attacked and destroyed the capital.

"...and that young one is how we came across you." Gnarl said.

"So where are we going old one?" I asked the grey creature.

"You shall see very soon." He answered.

"Oh great, I love surprises." I said sarcastically.

"Well then you should enjoy this." Gnarl said as we pushed through some bushes to see a valley, and in the center was a castle standing in ruins, "Welcome to Castle Gromgard stronghold of one of the strongest Overlords ever."

I stood amazed at the magnificence of the old fortress and how even in ruins it still held majesty.

We traveled to the castle and entered through the old gates and walked into the main hall.

"If you wish to rest the bedroom is up the stairs, through the hall and on the first door to the left." Gnarl said, "When you have rested enough please feel free to tour the place."

"Thank you Gnarl." I said before following his directions to the room, there wasn't much in there, just a bed and a shelf full of a few trinkets. But I was to tired to worry about the decor and plopped down on the bed.

5 minutes later.

"Commence the trial." Gnarl said as the the browns sealed the door to the room Nova is in.

Then a minion pulled a lever releasing a strange purple gass into Nova's room enshrouding him in dark clouds.

"Gloob want to know what happens in mist?" A brown asked.

"Very well," Gnarl said, "In the mist he will be put into a sleep were he will face his darkest and most hated foe, if successful it will craft him into our new Overlord... or make him lose all sanity and go eating grass."

The room became eerily silent.

Then realizing what he had said Gnarl spoke again, "I am sure he will be fine."

Nova's Dream

My master and I sat on a bench in the temple gardens watching as the younglings trained with master Yoda.

"It is a nice day isn't it Nova?" my master asked pushing one of her lekku back behind her head.

"Yes it is master." I said taking the Twe'lek's hand, 'This is how things are supposed to be.' I thought as I closed my eyes. But my eyes snapped open at the sound of an explosion.

I jumped up and saw the sky had turned a dark red and a squad of clones had entered the gardens. They began firing at me, I instinctively ignited my Lightsaber and deflected their blasters.

"Nova!" I heard my master scream.

I turned to see her lying on the gound and next to her stood the cloaked figure.

"Nova help me." she said just before the figure plunged his Lightsaber into the Twe'lek's back.

"Nooo!" I yelled as I charged at him with my Lightsaber slashing at him

He blocked my attacks and slashed at me, I dodged it just in time to avoid losing an arm. I then swung my Lightsaber at him leaving a shallow cut on his left arm.

He payed no mind to it and focused force energy into his palm and released it at me nocking me to the ground, then he jumped over all the stairs up to a higher part of the rooftops.

I got up and started running up the steps, but then three clones appeared on them and began blasting at me. I blocked the blasts then swung my Lightsaber at one cutting his left leg off then I hit him on the back of the head causing him to fall down the steps, then I charged at the next one and stabbed him in the chest. I then reached out with the Force and gripped the last one's ankle and tripped him.

Then I ran up the rest of the steps and saw several red senate guards with staffs that had miniature red Lightsaber blades on the ends. I looked around and saw the cloaked figure walk through a door to one of the towers.

I ran in that direction, but was blocked by the senate guards.

"Out of my way." I shouted swinging my Lightsaber at one cutting his staff in half and then blasting him away with the force.

Then I stabbed the next one, and then I swung my Lightsaber at the last one, but he managed to block my attack and then he pushed my Lightsaber out of the way and jabbed his blade into my left shoulder.

Ignoring the pain I swung my Lightsaber and cut the hand with the staff off, then I swung my Lightsaber again and removed his head.

I then ran to the door pushing the button with the force as I got close and ran through into a dark hall.

Then the lights came on and I saw I was in the library. I looked around and saw the librarian Jocasta Nu on the floor. I ran to her side and pressed my fingers to her neck hopping to find a pulse, but sadly there was none.

I got up and looked around, then I heard the sound of a Lightsaber igniting. I turned and saw the figure on the other side of an aisle.

I ran towards him, but he swung his Lightsaber at the supports for the bookshelf causing it to begin to fall towards me.

I reached out with the Force and held it back, but then the figure walked through a door.

Summoning all my strength I pushed the shelf back causing it to fall the other way crashing into the other ones causing a domino effect and then the one at the end fell over and, unkown to me, chrushed a squad of clones that had entered the room.

I then ran through the door and found myself standing in one of the four towers. I looked around, but found no sign of the figure.

I then remembered something my master had taught me and cleared my mind and reached out with the Force.

I sensed the presence of the Dark Side in the Jedi Council room in the tower across from me.

I slashed the glass twice then blasted it away with the Force, then I back up before grabbing my grappling hook and charging out the window and leaping into the air.

Wasting no time I fired my grappling hook at the edge of the other tower and swung to the side of the tower and immediately began scaling the wall at top speed.

I smashed right through the window into the council room and looked around. What I saw was horrifying, the bodies of Jedi younglings were scattered across the floor.

Then I saw the figure standing there among the dead.

Full of rage I charged at him and began quickly and violently swinging my Lightsaber at him.

Leaving little time for him to block I swung again and again and managed to swing fast enough to cut off his hand.

Then I saw sparks flying from metal implants in his arm and I immediately knew who he was. But I no longer cared as I swung again cutting his other arm off from the shoulder.

Then I slashed at him kneecaps causing him to fall to his knees.

Then I pointed my Lightsaber at him, it's tip just inches away from his neck.

"Wait." a voice said.

I turned and saw an orb of light floating in the air. "You must now make a choice, slay him and give in to the Dark Side and become a warrior of evil or spare him and become a warrior of light."

Looking into the figures yellow eyes I began pondering what the voice had said.

After a few minutes the light spoke. "Have you made a decision?" It asked.

"I have," I said, "and I will..."

 **Okay, I would like it if the fans made the choice, shall he kill the figure and become evil or shall he spare him and protect the galaxy.**

 **Leave your vote in the Review box below. Thank you bye.**

 **So far the votes are...**

 **2 spare him**

 **1 kill him**


	3. Light Restored and Darkness Returned

**Chapter 3 Light Restored and Darkness Returned**

"...end this!" Nova shouted as he swung his Lightsaber at the figure

But then just as the blade came close to his neck, he stopped.

"I won't." he said, "This isn't what my master trained me to do. She taught me to always take the side of peace, and that is what I will do. I will never disgrace her memory by ignoring he teachings." even as tears filled his eyes he managed to smile.

The figure nodded, then dissappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"A wise decision young one." the light said, "You shall from now on be the first of the new line of Overlords dedicated to peace."

Then the light began to glow and turned from it's sickened purple color and turned a bright blue. Then beside the light something appeared, it appeared to be a light brown Jedi robe, but it was different, the right arm was completely covered in silver armor all the way down to the glove, the left arm only had armor covering the hand and lower arm and on it was an small cystal.

The chest also had metal covering it, there was also a thin, dark brown cloth hanging from the right shoulder, there was also a dark brown hood.

"Accept this armor and you shall have signed the contract and become the first Overlord of light, and it shall also purify the minions and this castle of all darkness and replace it with light." The orb of light said.

I nodded and then placed my hand on the robe as a bright light enveloped me.

 **Outside Nova's room**

The minions stood awaiting their new master.

Gnarl knew he had made the right choice, he had sensed the hatred in the young boy's heart and he believed that he would be able to defeat whatever foe the mist gave him and execute him.

"What happening?" one of the minion asked.

Gnarl looked at the minion and saw that he was beginning to glow. Then looking to the other minions he saw that they were also glowing.

Then he felt a strange sensation, one that was not the darkness and evil he had always felt. Then he understood, "So I made a mistake at last, the time of darkness is over." Then the rough, jagged cystal that he kept hanging above his head began to crack and then a layer of it shattered and was replaced with a smooth, glowing cystal orb.

Gnarl's robes old tattered black robes had also changed into a white color.

The minions had also changed, the look of wanting to kill had dissappeared from their eyes, and their sharp teeth and claws had smoothed out.

Then the door to the room that Nova had been in opened and a figure in armored robes stepped out.

"So glad to see your not dead or insane, master." Gnarl said to him.

"Thanks, but I don't want you to call me master, just Nova will do." he said.

"Yes my lor... I mean Nova." Gnarl said.

Nova chuckled, then he walked into the main hall where the remaining minions and the brown minion hive were currently located.

He walked up to hive and placed his hand on it and it began to glow at the spot where he touched it. Then the light spread from that spot and over the whole hive.

"Well done master... err I mean Nova," Gnarl said, "now that you have purified the brown hive, all brown minions spawned from it from now shall be dedicated to light."

A look of determination came over Nova's face as he looked out the door that stood open. "This is only the first step. We have only just begun our journey to bring peace to this land."

Then he turned to the minions.

"All hail Nova, the new Overlord!" Gnarl said loudly to the minions as they all bowed before their new master.

 **The Dark City**

Off in the darkness, stood a city deep beneath the surface of the earth, the city of the Dark Elves.

In the tower in that stood in the center of the city was where the Dark Elf King.

The Dark King sat in his thrown surrounded by his many female servants who were taken from human and light elf villages.

Then the pale Dark Elf's eyes opened to reveal a purple glow.

"So the Light has returned." He said in a deep voice. "Torrock!" he shouted.

"Yes, Lord Terreck." said the tall Dark Elf who wore armor made of Netherworld rock more pure than that of the Netherworld Tower.

"Brother, I have sensed it, the Light of a soul who wishes to restore this world has returned." The Dark King Terreck said, "Prepare the troops, with the Netherworld Tower's magic that keep us at bay gone, we are now free to leave this pit and put an end to this sickened world of light. We march on the surface world as soon as the forces are ready."

"It shall be done, brother." Torrock said.

 **Nordburg**

"We're under attack!" a cry rang out, and all the people began to run around trying desperately to find a way to stay alive.

"Eh, another army at out front door to take over our town." a peasant said to his friend who also was unconserned. "Do you think that's bad luck that we are invaded alot?"

"Yes I'd say so, very bad luck." the second peasant said.

"I used to have bad luck like that, you know back in the day." the first peasant said.

"People calm down." the recently appointed mayor said. "No one has ever broken down our gate except the Overlord, and that was only when he took that mine cart full of explosives, which we have now gotten rid of all of those, so there is no way we can be breached."

The people sighed in relief, just seconds before the gates broke open and a Netherworld Rock Giant entered followed by a swarm of pale Dark Elves wearing armor made of Netherworld rock.

"I think will take back my previous statement and say... everybody run!" The mayor said as the people resumed their previous actions of running around randomly.

The Dark Elf King walked through the town unconserned about the chaos around him.

"You there, you're there leader aren't you?" a voice said.

The King looked around and saw that he was surrounded by peasants. "Are you adressing me? Most interesting."

"Get him!" the peasant said as they charged at the Dark Elf.

The King yawned, then raised his hand and flicked his wrist creating a pulse of dark energy that sent the peasants flying.

He then walked over to the Netherworld Tower Gate, which had lost it's power at the death of the previous Overlord, and he unsheathed his sword to reveal a well sharpened black blade that emited a purple glow. He then plunged his sword into the center of the gate, then the marking that had once glown orange had turned a dark purple color, and the gates portal reopened.

Then a black beam of light shot from the gate into the sky and immediately, dark clouds form over the town.

Then he walked over in front of the town hall and looked upon his army that had gathered below.

"This is now our first stronghold beyond the Netherworld." He said, "The first place to be cleansed of the light."

Then his army cheered. "Long live Terreck! Long live the darkness!"

He raised his hand to silence them.

"Next shall fall the lands of our kin who have lost their way and bring them back to our ways."

 **Evernight Temple**

Lady Elise, the current queen of the Elves sat on her thrown in front of the Mother Goddess Statue as she had her eyes closed while holding a cystal orb still trying to find her lost sister the former Queen Fay.

All the sudden she dropped the orb and collasped falling off her thrown onto the floor.

"Milady are you alright?" one of her guards asked as he helped her up.

She opened her eyes, then her eyes flashed purple for a few seconds before turning green again. "They've returned."

* * *

Sorry it wasn't much, but I did the best I could.

Reviews and suggestings would be much appreciated.


	4. Spree and a Threat

**Chapter 4: Spree and a Threat**

For the last week I have had the minions get to work on fixing up the castle. It is in much better condition than before, who knew such simple creatures could be this handy, though it woupd take years to make this place an operational base.

If we ever hope to fight battles beyond this small land we still need a power source to reawaken the old Gates scattered throughout the old lands, and unfortunately we don't have anything that powerful at this time. So that's why I'm going to have a talk with this little goblin.

"So what you're saying is that there is almost no way to restore the Gates." I said to Gnarl as we sat in the dinner hall.

"Not exactly master... I mean Nova." Gnarl said, "There is one energy strong enough to bring the Gates back."

"What?" I asked him.

"The Tower Heart." he said, "The Tower Heart was an orb of extraordinary power and was at a time used to power the Gates."

"Alright, so where do I find it?"

"Yeah about that." Gnarl said scratching his head, "While in a battle against Solarius's Empire, your predecessor decided to launch the last remaining Tower Heart right into the gates of Empire City destroying them and the Heart."

I groaned in annoyance, "I knew I couldn't count on you for anything useful."

"But there still is a way." Gnarl said, "In the Wastelands, which were once ruled by a previous Overlord, there was a place called the Dark Tower. If you can get to what remains of the Spawning pit that once housed the Heart there is a chance that the residual magic might be drawn to your presence."

Finally some useful information from this guy. "So where is this Dark Tower?" I asked.

 **Mellow Hills**

Using the Force, which Gnarl explained has a great similarity to magic, I concentrated just enough energy to transport myself and Gnarl to the Tower Gate closest to the Wastelands.

This place wasn't exactly what I was expecting for a wasteland. In fact it seemed rather peaceful with all of the trees and the sounds of birds.

"I'm so glad we didn't explode." Gnarl said as he appeared beside me.

I suddenly felt concerned "Explode?" I asked.

Before Gnarl could speak, I heard a small rumbling sound and then one of the piles of white rocks that were near us broke open and brownish-yellow flames shot from it.

"Ah, it seems that the Brown Minion Gate is still operational." Gnarl said, "These gates are ancient arcane links between the Hives and the land. They will allow you to summon minions from their Hives to wherever you are. Right now you can only summon ten, but we will find a way to increase the number later. Now just raise your left arm at the Minion Gate and the jewel in your gauntlet will do the rest.

Doing as he said I raised my hand at the Minion Gate and ten Browns jumped out from the flames.

"Good sire, now let us move on." Gnarl said, "We will have to go through the village of Spree to get to the Wastelands."

We walked down a short dirt path till we came up to a wall made of poorly stacked stones and wooden spikes. A small trench with a stream in it separated the wall from the road, but that wasn't what caught my attention, it was the smoke rising from the other side of the wall.

I raced over to the wooden drawbridge (at least I believe that's what it's called, I'm still having trouble figuring out this world's ways) and into the village. What I saw was horrifying, bodies littered the streats, buildings burning or broken apart, and what looked like crops smashed apart. I have seen many battles in my missions during the Clone Wars, but I have never seen a massacre as bloody or brutal as this.

"Help." said a very weak voice.

I looked in the direction where the sound had come from and saw a young boy with brown hair and old ragged clothes with a red bloody spot on them sitting (more like laying) on the ground with his back to the stone wall of a tavern(which I later found out was called the Happy Mule Inn).

"Help." he said again in a still weak voice.

I walked over to the boy. "Are you okay? What happened here?" I asked him.

It was at that moment that Gnarl and the other minions arrived and saw the massacre.

"Half... lings." he said before falling on his side with his eyes still open.

I needed no confirmation that he was dead. I placed my fingers on his forehead then gently closed his eyes.

I then stood up and said, "Halflings."

 **Evernight Temple**

The Elven villagers (who, just adding, were dreased in more ancient Elvish clothing and not in hippy outfits) had gathered in the in the Temple room where their queen, Lady Elise stood in front of the Mother Goddess Statue.

"My people," Lady Elise started, "I have sensed a great darkness in the East. After 400 years our old enemy has returned, the Dark Elves are back."

Looks of fear and despair appeared on the faces of Elves gathered below.

"But..." Elise continued, "all hope is not lost, I have also sensed a Light brighter than anything I have ever seen. Whoever this warrior of Light is may be our only chance at surviving this and sending the Dark Elves back to the depths of the Netherworld. I know I am not as strong as my sister was, but if you are willing to follow me I promise you that I will do everything I can to protect you and the pride of our people."

She waited in the silence unsure of what to expect her people's response to be.

Then a cry broke out. "Long live Lady Elise. Long live the Elves. Long live Lady Elise. Long live the Light."

"Thank you all so much." Elise said with tears filling her eyes.

"How heartwarming." said a loud voice that seemed to be coming from all directions at once.

Then powerful wind began to swirl around the room (much to the dislike of some female Elves wearing skirts). Then it seemed that ever shadow in the room leeped from their places and flew into the center of the whirlwind turning into black clouds. There the Darkness all gathered and formed into the likeness of Terreck king of the Dark Elves.

"So you still believe in that legend that there is truly someone who can defeat me for good. I thought you were smarter than that sister." said the shadow of Terreck.

"If it is foolish to believe then so be it." Elise said with her voice unbending.

Terreck's shadow laughed, "Then I guess your answer remains the same as it was 400 years ago." the shadow said.

"It is." Lady Elise said.

What seemed to be a smile formed on the shadow's face, "Then so be it. Know this sister, there is no where you can run, no where can hide, we will find you and your misguided people and end you all." And with that the winds stopped and the shadow vanished.

 **Village of Spree**

I had my minions gather up the villagers bodies and bury them in front of the tavern.

"Gnarl." I said as I stood in front of the graves, "Have you ever heard of things called Halflings?"

"Yes I have." He replied, "But it has been a while since I have seen them. Last I heard they were living in a village at the edge of the Wastelands just East of here."

Then Gnarl turned to look at Nova only to find that he was no longer there.

"Master? Nova? Hello?"

 **Halfling Village, Wasteland Reef**

I looked down at the village below from the hill I was on.

The sky was filled with dark clouds.

There were many doors built into the rocky side of a large hill and next to the village was a forest of odd trees that looked like Felucian plants at night. And from this vantage point I could see beyond the forest using my binoculars which I salvaged from my ship, there were several pools of a blue ooze and what looked like the ruins of some small villages.

I turned my attention back to the Halfling village below. Some short, fat humanoid creatures were unloading several items (which were probably stolen from the village) and putting them in a pile on the left side a the road leading to the door covered wall.

To the right of the pile were several cages, some filled with people and some with some fluffy white animals.

On the right side of road were several large pot sitting on top of some fires with some slightly taler and fatter versions of the Halflings in cooking uniforms tending to them.

Then a Halfling in armor opened one of the cages and took a young girl with blonde hair and brown eyes out of it and took her over to where cooks were and tossed her onto one of the tables where they were cutting vegetables, she tried to get up, but her hands and legs were still bound.

Then one of the cooks picked up a cleaving knife and started walking towards her.

I could no longer sit by and watch so I got up and backed a few steps before running and leaping right off the hillside and landing right in front of the cook.

He exclaimed in a dialect I am not familiar with and backing up slightly, but then he regained his senses and charged at me with his cleaver.

Not letting him get any closer, I focused Force energy into the palm of my hand (you know what, let's just call it the Force Push from now on) and released it at him causing him to fall backwards and right into one of the pots.

Then I turned to the girl and ignited my Lightsaber.

But then I noticed that something was different about my Lightsaber, it's light blue blade had changed into the form of an axe.

At the sight of the weapon the girl shut her eyes tight as I swung my new Lightaxe(good name don't you think) at her removing her bounds with one swing.

She opened her eyes and saw that see hae been freed.

"Go. Get out of here?" I told her.

Hearts appeared in her eyes, "Whatever you say." She said before running off.

"Nova!" Gnarl's voice shouted as he and my minions raced over to me.

"Took you long enough." I said with a grin.

Then I pointed my left hand (the one with the crystal on it) at the cages signaling my minions to break them open.

Then I myself raced over there and slashed the metal bars of one of the cages open.

"Run, get out of here! You're free!" I told them.

They all charged right in the direction of Spree.

A group of Halfling guards attempted to get in there way, but when they realized the speed and numbers of the mob the began to run, but were trampled by the fleeing villagers.

Once the villagers were out of sight we turned to leave, but then all of the doors on the side of the hill open and Halflings began flooding out.

"I think we know what to do." I said to Gnarl.

He nodded.

"Run away!" We both shouted as we (and my ten minions) raced of into the Wasteland Forest.

 **Nordburg**

"So this is my enemy." Terreck said as he watched Nova's actions from a pond of water near the village.

Then he grinned, "Let's begin."


	5. Dark Tower

**Chapter 5: Dark Tower**

My idea of a vacation resort is a tropical planet with sunny beaches, shining blue water, and Twe'lek hula dancers, not this rotted swamp known as the Wastelands.

We had finally escaped the swarm of Halfling swarm and are now traveling through the Wastelands towards the place where the ruins of the Dark Tower lay.

"Sire, I would advise you to avoid the Magical Ooze." Gnarl said.

"Yeah I know, it smells." I said covering my nose.

"That and..." Gnarl started to explain but was interupted by a Halfling charging at us.

As he was running, the Halfling tripped and fell down rolling right into a puddle of the Magical Ooze. A few seconds later something else came out of the Ooze. It looked like a Halfling, but it was taller, had horns, blue skin with glowing blue blood vessels visible through it, and glowing eyes.

It charged at me letting out an inhuman roar. I activated my Lightaxe and swung at it causing it to fall to the ground with a diagonal slash in it's chest that had a bluish black fluid leaking out from it.

I had to cover my mouth so I wouldn't throw up.

"Let's get going." Gnarl said, "We wouldn't want to run into any more mutants, especially slugs."

"Slugs?" I asked him (you know I'm not really that familiar with this planet's wildlife).

 **Evernight, Tree of Oberon**

Lady Elise knelt down in the center of Evernight Forest in front of the tree where the great hero Oberon Greenhaze once slept. After being destroyed by the Overlord, the tree regrew itself on the spot where Oberon fell.

"The Dark Elves have returned." she said to the tree with her head bowed, "There back and even more powerful than before. I don't know if I will be able to stop him this time, not without Fay or... you." tears began to form in her eyes as she continued, "At times like this, I wonder what you would have done, Oberon."

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see a young looking Elf (about 5000 years young) with armored Elvish warrior robes and a bow as well as white hair.

"Oberon?" she asked the Elf.

The Elf nodded and kneeled down in front of her. "Elise, you must not fear, you are the strongest Fairy and the greatest leader of the Elves. There is no one I know who is more capable of returning Terreck to the Netherworld than you." Oberon said with a gentle smile.

"Oberon... thank you." She said smiling.

Then Oberon began to fade, "This tree will guide you in our most desperate hour." he said before completely dissappearing.

Then Elise stood up and nodded her head. Then left in the direction of the Mother Goddess Temple with her hope restored thanks to being able to see the one she loved for one last time.

 **Wastelands, Dark Tower Ruins**

"Man, this tower must have been enormous." I said as I looked up at the part of the tower that was leaning on the mountain.

We stood in a small trench which lead to a small door in the base of the tower which wasn't on it's side like the rest of it.

I was about to open the doors when we heard a scream.

I turned around just in time to see a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes crash right into me nocking me on my back.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked her, but then when I got a better look at her I realized I had seen her before, "Hey you're that girl from the Halfling village."

"I have a name you know." she said in an irritated voice.

"And that would be?" I asked.

"Rin, Rin Korrotoe." She said.

"That name... hm." Gnarl said, "Probably a coincidence."

"So, aren't you going to tell me your name?" She asked.

"I'm Nova, the new Overlord." I said.

"The... Overlord..." she said backing up slightly.

"Bad move." Gnarl said facepalming.

"The Overlord. The Overlord! That's freakin' awsome!" Rin said rather loudly. "I can't believe I have just met the Overlord." in a high pitched squeal, "This is then greatest day of my life." She continued to ramble about several other things that I could not understand.

"Are all this planet's girls this insane?" I asked Gnarl quietly.

"Fortunately no." he replied.

"Well, let's get back to our task." I said to Gnarl as we turned around and walked through the doors while Rin remained standing there seeming to be daydreaming.

The inside of this place was in terrible state, collaspsed pillars, tunnels that have fallen in, and half of the roof was missing.

"It seems the Spawning Pit is in need of a dusting after 19 years of not being used." Gnarl said. I couldn't quite tell if he was joking.

"So what now?" I asked him.

Then Gnarl pointed towards a small pool of water in the center of the room that had rocks around it, "That is where the Heart once stood, walk over there and raise your gauntlet hand."

I did as he said and walked over to it and stepped into the water which barely went up to my ankles. I raised my left arm, then the crystal on it began to glow and i could hear rumbling sounds coming from several directions.

The rocks surrounding the pool flew up into the air and the began circling the center as a blue ball of light appeared in my hand.

Then before my eyes, the ball, with a flash of light, grew larger and formed into a large blue crystal orb hovering above my head. It spun fast and from it came a loud whirling sound. There was a shimmering coat of light across it's surface and through it I could see what looked like trees in a peaceful forest.

"You've done it! The Tower Heart is restored!" Gnarl said loudly to make sure he was heard over the sound of the Heart whirling.

Then more stones and broken pieces of the room lifted up into the air and began to fly to the walls and parts of the ceiling.

It took me a moment, but then I understood, the Tower was mending itself.

Outside, the fallen pieces of the Tower scattered around also began to fly towards the Spawning Pit and form on the ruins raising up the Tower.

"Amazing." Gnarl said, "The Dark Tower responds to the call of its heart and it's mew master."

Almost a minute later the Heart stopped slowed and began rotating at a slower speed.

I lowered my arm and stepped out from under the Tower Heart. It b was then I noticed that I was very tired.

I took a few more steps and then I felt myself lose my footing and fall to the ground as everthing went black.

 **Out In Space**

A black Correllian class ship (looks like the Millennium Falcon, but is black) was flying out in space.

In the small bridge on its front side was a girl in an orange pilot jumpsuit which had Luka on the shoulder. She had green eyes and blonde hair. She looked to be about 15.

She activate her comlink, "Ichiro, how's Yuka?" she asked.

Over at the other end was an alien who looked mostly human, but had yellow skin. He wore damaged clone trooper armor. His eyes were blue and his hair brown. He seems about 16.

"She's doing fine Luka, her condition has stabled so she is out of danger now." Ichiro said looking over at a makeshift bed where a redish pink haired girl who looked to be 14 lay. She seemed to have burns on her arm and chest that look like blaster marks. There were two human men sitting on either side of the bed.

On the left side of the bed was a human with brown eyes and hair, he wears brown pants and a blue shirt with a black vest over it. He seemed to be 16 years of age. He was bandaging the left arm of girl called Yuka.

Then on Yuka's right was a boy of fifteen, he wore damaged Madalorian combat armor. His hair was a bright red and his eyes were the yellow color of a Sith's eyes. He looks to be 15. He was holding Yuka's right hand looking at her face with his yellow eyes full of sorrow and fear of losing her.

"I should have been more careful," the Sith eyed one of the right said, "I should have been prepared for the attack."

"You shouldn't blame yourself Akio." The one on the left said as he finished bandaging Yuka's arm, "No had expected this new Galatic Empire, as they call themselves, to appear like that and take over."

"I know that Kaito." Akio said, "But still... I should have been protecting her."

Then Luka's voice sounded from the ship's speaker system, "Hey guys," she said, "it looks like there is a planet nearby that isn't on the maps and the Centurion Hawk is rather low on fuel, do you think we should land there?"

"Do we really have much of a choice?" Kaito asked.

"Not really, no." she replied.

"Okay then, bring us down."

 **Dark Tower, Throne Room**

I finally made it to the top of some almost never ending stairs up to a large room with hight ceilings. In the back of the room was an open are with a stone chair in the center. In the front of the room is a deep looking pool of water and beyond that is an opening from which I could see the sky. There were also four exits, the one I just came from, two others that lead downwards, and one with stairs going up.

"The first thing I'm going to do is build an elevator." I said as I tried to catch my breath.

"Welcome to your Throne Room Nova." Gnarl said, "It is also the main room from which to travel to the Private Quarters, the Forge, the Spawning Pit, and the Dungeons. It also holds the Tower Portal," he pointed to the water, "which is is now linked to the old Tower Gates across the land."

I stood up straight and said, "Good, so what's our next move?"

 **Nordburg, Dark Elf Fortress Constitution Site**

Terreck stood in front of the under construction fortress made of Netherworld rock which stands where the town hall used to be.

Below in the town center were citizens being forced to make weapons and armor for the Dark King.

Torrock walked over to his master's side and wispered something in his ear.

"Very well then." Terreck said, "Send the scouts, I want to know everything you can find out about this new Overlord."

 **Dark Tower (yet again)**

"It seems the Heart has gifted it's new master with a new Minion Disk." Gnarl said "These cylindrical Objects each have a different purpose, there are one's that increase your health, increase your ability to store energy, and then one's like this which increase the amount of minions you can control at a time by five."

"So I should pick these up if I ever see them lying around?" I asked my advisor.

"Yeah pretty much." He said.

"So have the minions from the Castle arrived with the Brown Hive yet?" I asked.

"Yes, they are placing it in the Spawning Pit as we speak." Gnarl said.

"Why... are... there so many stairs?" A female voice asked between breaths.

I turned around and saw Rin standing at the in front of the stairs to the Spawning Pit breathing heavily.

"Oh it's you." I said, "What are you doing here."

She raced over to me and grabbed my shoulders and pressed the left side of her face in my chest and began crying, "You have to help me." she said, "The Halflings are going to attack Spree and this time I don't think anyone will survive. Please help my people."

The image of the village burning with even more dead appeared in my mind after she had said that.

I placed my hands her shoulders, pushed her back some, then looked her in the eyes, "Don't worry Rin, I will not let those fat demons harm your people."

Then I grabbed my Lightaxe and ran towards the Tower Portal and jumped into the water.

"Rin, I would like to inquire about your last name." Gnarl said.

 **Spree Village, East Gate**

I had successfully teleported to the Mellow Hills and as soon as I got there I summoned my maximum fifteen minions and charged to the gate on the East side where I knew the Halflings would attack.

Just as I predicted the Halflings showed up on this route, there were quite a few, quite a lot actually.

But I know I'm gonna beat them all.

Then I ignited my Lightaxe and smirked.

* * *

 **I know this might count as bribery, but, whoever leaves a review first gets spoilers for the next chapter as well as the chance to have an OC of your creation in this story! So what are you waiting for?**


	6. What Kind of Alliance?

**Chapter 6: What Kind of Alliance?!**

"You might want to get inside lad." The guard on the wall above said.

"Naw I'm good." I said as the Halfling army marched closer.

"You really shouldn't be out..." he was cut off when he had to dodge a rock thrown by the Halflings.

"Really? Rocks are the best these guys have?" I asked.

Then, as some stones flew at me, I ignited my Lightaxe and swung it with precision cutting ever rock in half without letting even one get close.

"What kind magic is that?" a second guard asked.

Then five Halfling spearmen charged at me. Swinging my Lightaxe to the left I cut all of their spears in half. Then I swung right and removed their ugly heads from their short bodies.

Several soldiers charged with their sword, which were only about the size of daggers. One attacked from my right, but I gave him no time to strike as I swung my blade leaving a large gash in his chest. Then I spun around and cut the one on my left completely in half (guess he is a quarterling now).

Then I quickly turned to face in the direction of the army again and I saw one swordsmen thrusting his sword right at me. I had no time to use my Lightaxe or to dodge so I threw my hand forwards and released force energy at him sending him flying back into three others.

"Amazing skills master." I heard Gnarl's voice say. "I am speaking to you telepathically through the Tower Heart."

"Cool, like a com link." I said.

"Com link?" Gnarl asked.

"Never mind." I said taking down three Halflings with one strike.

Then I jumped up into the air and blasted a ball of Force energy into the center of the Halfling forces clearing out that spot which I then landed at.

"Amazing!" said one of the many villagers who had gathered on the wall.

Then two Halflings with spears charged at me from both sides. At the last second I jumped out of the way and let the Halflings skewer each other.

One sword wielder tried to sneak up behind me, but I spun around and stuck him down.

After a few more minutes of taking down Halflings I heard a roar. I turned to see a tall, very fat creature stomping across the field towards me.

"Be careful master," Gnarl said, "Trolls are rather hard to kill."

"Sure." I said with a grin.

"Nova, what are thinking?" Gnarl asked.

Then I charged straight at the Troll. It threw it's right fist at me, but as it neared me I swung my Lightaxe and cut it's hand off at the wrist. Then I jumped onto it's left shoulder and onto it's back and swung my Lightaxe again cutting it's head off. I then jumped off it's back doing a backflip as the Troll fell.

The crowd of villagers who had gathered on the gate cheered.

"So, who's next?" I asked the Halflings.

Then the Halflings dropped their weapons and went into full retreat, but were blocked off by the arrival of an army of my minions.

 **Nordburg Fortress**

The place that had once been called Nordburg had been completely transformed into a fortress, the whole wall and as well as all of the buildings had been covered with Netherworld Rock. There were two guard towers on either side of the front of the wall. A Netherworld Rock Giant stood in front of the gate as a guard.

All of the citizens were in the center of the town being forced to build weapons and armor for the ones who had enslaved them.

What had previously been the town hall was replaced with a fortified building which had a tower in the center from where Terreck overlooked the whole village.

Terreck walked inside from the balcony into a well furnished study.

There were bookshelves and some expensive looking furniture (you know like those wooden chairs with red cushions that you would see in the home of a rich person). In the fireplace burned a fire of black flames (purple colored actually).

Terreck sat down in a chair and took a bottle of wine from the tray that a servant girl was holding.

Then the door opened and Torrock stepped in. "My lord." He said with a bow.

Terreck took a drink of his wine then placed the bottle on the tray and signaled for the servant to leave.

"You may speak." Terreck said.

"It seems that our sister is preparing her troops to march to the Dark Tower and find the new Overlord." Torrock said still bowing.

"That foolish Fairy, I never understood why mother liked her best, Torrock prepare the troops, Elise must never reach the Dark Tower."

"Yes my lord." Torrock said standing and turning around to leave the room.

"It's time I delt with you little sister." Terreck said.

 **Evernight**

Lady Elise stood next to her brown horse stroking it's black mane.

She wore a green robe with armor attached to the front and back. She also had a bow and a quiver full of arrows on her back. She also had a small, golden, ring shaped crowm in her beautiful flowing black hair.

"Milady, are you sure you want to do this?" asked her guard, "You will be in danger even with half of our army with you."

She nodded her head, "There we have no other option Towen," she said, "This Overlord is our last chance." then she mounted her horse and rode up in front of her soldiers(all of which were also on horses).

They walked along the path in silence for almost two hours.

"Your majesty, are you even sure that this hero exists?" Towen asked.

"My visions have not been wrong before." she said.

"True, but why would an Overlord help us?" he asked, "I remember many times when an Overlord has slaughtered our people."

"Yes, but do you not recall the predecessor of our previous Overlord who ruled from the Dark Tower? He was a truly kind lord. If not for him our race would have surely perished under the Dwarves."

"It seems that your wisdom truly does not know any bounds." Towen said, "I hope that you will always be able to lead our people. You have proven to..." he was silenced by a black arrow shooting from the trees into his chest.

"Towen!" She shouted.

Then more arrows began raining from behind the trees onto the Elven soldiers. Then Dark Elves jumped out from their hiding places and began striking down the Light Elves.

 **Spree**

"You've saved us twice now, thank you lord!" Said one of the members of the crowd of villagers which had swarmed around me after I had entered the village.

"Just call me Nova." I said.

"Your so amazing how you swing that glowing blade around and jump high like that." said a teenage girl.

"It's nothing really." I said looking in her direction which caused her to faint.

"People, please disburse," a voice said then an elderly man with a cane walked through, "This young man is probably tired after all that."

Then the people began to walk away.

"Greetings." The man said, "I am the mayor of this town, my name is Archibaldamius Methuselah Wobbleboard the 3rd but I prefer to be called Archie. Judging by the way your dressed and the fact that those are your creatures," he pointed to the minions who were tieing up the Halflings, "I would guess that you are the new Overlord."

"You know who I am?" I asked.

"Indeed." Archie said, "There was once an Overlord who ruled around here. He saved us from the Halflings and returned the food supplies that the Halflings had stolen from us. I has been about 30 years since he dissappear."

'So not all of my predecessors were evil.' I thought. "Well I think I should be going now." I said.

"Wait," Archie said, "Things have changed these days, we cannot just become friends with any ruler just because he saved us, we need to have a lasting contract and something to make it permanent."

"Like what exactly?" I asked.

"Well around here any time we wanted to form an alliance with a lord or king we would hold an alliance by marriage."

"Well I guess..." then I realized what he had just said, "I don't think that would be a good idea. I mean, I am only fourteen. Isn't there like some other way, like a festival thrown in oner of someone or something like that?" I was not exactly ready to have a wife.

"Afraid not." He said, "There is only an alliance by marriage or, like the most recent Overlord who brought down the Glorious Empire, complete and total tyrannical rule."

My second option didn't sound much better, "Uh..."

"Don't worry." He said cutting me off, "We will give you as much time as you need to decide."

"Uh, I guess I will have to think about it." I said.

I then walked over to the Tower Gate near the village and teleported back to the Tower.

 **Centurion Hawk**

Akio was still sitting next to where Yuka lay.

Akio Skycutter had been seen and done many things, he had fought in the war, absorbed the Dark Side Stone for power, been banished from the Jedi, become a bounty hunter, and brought down the entire army of the Unknown alongside his small group, but none of that filled his mind with as much fear or gave his heart more sorrow than the thought of losing Yuka, the young girl from another galaxy who he met only by chance.

"Yuka." he said, "I don't know if you can hear me right now, but there has never been anyone else who I have cared about more." he said, "I don't want you to die, not after we had finally started to be together." then tears fell from his eyes, "I love you."

 **Dark Tower**

"Hm, this is a most uncommon predicament." Gnarl said, "I have served many Overlords, but I don't think any of them ever had a problem quite like this."

"Yeah I didn't think so." I said sitting down on my throne (which is really uncomfortable).

"So what do you plan to do Nova?" Gnarl asked.

"I don't know," I said, "I definitely don't want to go to war with the people of Spree, but I don't think I am ready to be married, especially not to some girl I have never met before. I thought you might have some idea of what to do since you're my advisor."

"I have a perfect plan." Gnarl said.

"What is it?!" I asked glad to have some alternative plan.

"You should form the alliance through marriage like they suggested." Gnarl answered, "This tower definitely could use a lady's care to get it back to it's old magnificence."

"So much for you being a great advisor, I'm starting to see why so many of my predecessors met such terrible ends."

"Why do you have such little faith in me master?" Gnarl asked.

"Where's my list of reasons?" I sarcastically asked.

After that I remained there in silence thinking about this problem.

"I guess I have the answer." I said.

Then I walked over to the Tower Portal and opened the gate to Mellow Hills and stepped in.

 **Evernight**

The Dark Elves had effortlessly defeated all of the Light Elves.

"Have you found her yet?" Torrock's voice boomed.

"No sire." a soldier said, "There is still no sign of the Fairy's body. It is possible that she escaped."

The tall Dark Elf quickly grabbed the soldier's neck and raised him into the air. "The king does not accept excuses and neither do I." Torrock said before throwing the soldier eight feet through the air and into a tree.

"Spread out and find the wench or you will all be next!" Torrock commanded.

Deeper into the woods in a small trench with a small stream in the center was Lady Elise and her injured guard Towen.

Elise's hands were glowing green as she tried to heal Towen's wound.

"My lady, you must tend to your own wounds. Ignore me." He said.

Lady Elise, paying no attention to his words or the cut on the upper part of her right arm which had blood running down it, continued to heal Towen.

"Lady Elise, please." he said, "Do not waste your power on saving me. My wounds are beyond even your skill to heal."

"I can't just let you die." she said pouring more energy into her spell.

Then Towen placed his hand on her's and she stopped.

"My life is done my lady." Towen said, "You must carry on. You must find the Overlord. Like you said, he is our last hope."

"Towen, please..." she said with tears in her eyes.

"Lady Elise, ever since we were children I have vowed to protect you with my very life." he said placing his hand on her cheek and wiping away her tears with his thumb, "Even though I knew that your heart belonged to my brother Oberon I never forgot that vow." his voice was slightly weaker now, "Now I have fullfilled that vow."

"Towen." Lady Elise said.

"Elise, I love you." he said.

Then they both brought their faces closer to each other and then they kissed.

When they parted Towen spoke, "Goodbye Elise." he said laying back down and closing his eyes for the last time with a peaceful look on his face.

 **Spree, Mayor's Office**

"I accept you're terms for a treaty." I said careful to hide the slight bit of reluctance.

"Alright then." Archie said, "We have already found someone for you to marry."

"Who?" I asked.

Then Archie walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a familiar face.

"Allow me to introduce to you the finest young lady in our little village, Rin Korrotoe."

"You!?" both me and Rin said in surprise, then we both turned to Archie, "I have to marry him/her!?"

* * *

 **Well, that's an awkward way to end a chapter. What does fate have in store for our Overlord in the next chapter... I am pretty sure you have a good idea (here comes the bride, here comes the bride).**

 **Well anyways, the offer for a preview of the next chapter for the first reviewer is still in place. And there is still a chance for you to have your own OC featured in this story. So stop reading this and write some reviews or pm me.**

 **Also, I will not be able to write any more updates for this story for a while because I am going on vavacation for the holidays.**

 **Well that's it then, happy holidays to all of you.**


	7. Vote For OC

I have decided that the fan OC will appear in the next chapter.

Though I have not yet decided on which one.

I would like to put it to a vote.

The current OCs I have received are as below with all info I was given by authors:

 **Uthar the Conqueror**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 32**

 **Race: Viking-like people.**

 **Hair/Beard Color: Red**

 **Eye Color: Grey**

 **Clothing/Armor: Fur cloak, chainmail armor vest, fur boots, studded leather bracers and headband.**

 **Weapon: Double edged sword.**

 **History: Warlord of a viking-like race who even killed his own father and two brothers to gain control.**

 **Allegiance: None**

 **Background: Beserker, raiding, pillaging.**

 **Personality: Fierce, raging, warmongering.**

 **Enemy OC**

Second:

 **Akomar Ukamaru**

 **Race: Demon/Man**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Skin: Red**

 **Eyes: Green and catlike**

 **Clothing/Armor: A badly torn black cloak with a hood, cracked Netherworld Rock armor.**

 **Weapon: An indestructible katana half the size of his body made out of Netherworld Steel.**

 **Allegiance: None**

 **History: Son of a demon who enslaves human women. He was released from the Netherworld after being trapped down there for five years.**

 **Personality: Vengeful, filled with rage towards demons and the humans who sent him to the Netherworld, but at times kind, gentle, and honorable.**

 **Enemy OC who might become an ally.**

Third:

 **Hk-47, a Sith Droid from a Star Wars game that an author wanted in this story. Want info on him, look it up because I don't feel like copying the entire Wookiepedia.**

 **Ally**

Fourth:

 **Rez the Inferno**

 **Age: 15**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Ruborian (Ruborians have dark skin, like Archie).**

 **Hair: Crimson red**

 **Eyes: Glowing yellow**

 **Clothing/Armor: The same suit as the Ruborian Raiders from Overlord one who through fireballs just without the hood.**

 **Weapon: Katana which he keeps on his back, throwing knives, and fireballs.**

 **Allegiance: None**

 **History: While it is normal for Ruborians to control fire, he had the strongest ability to control fire. Because of his immense strength his own people exiled him and left him to die in the Ruborian desert.**

 **Personality: Cares nothing for the lives of other people and will kill anyone who annoys him, causes him trouble, or has the bad luck to bump into him on a bad day (every day). A very short temper.**

 **Enemy OC**

Fifth:

 **Anata Enjew**

 **Age: 14**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: Human**

 **Hair: Black and tied into a thin ponytail.**

 **Eyes: Left one brown and right one green.**

 **Clothing/Armor: Full body black kunoichi uniform, fabric mask that covers lower face.**

 **Weapon: Short ninja blade(the kind without a guard between the hilt and blade), poisoned kunai(ninja throwing knives).**

 **Alliance: Kuro Empire**

 **History: She lives on an island nation much like Japan. She was a member of a ninja clan that serves under the emperor.**

 **Personality: Free spirited, kind, much like a child at time(much to the dislike of her teachers), but when she has a mission she is cold and ruthless (as long as she doesn't see a stuffed animal).**

 **Enemy OC with a chance of becoming an ally.**

Those are all of the characters that fans had sent to me.

You are allowed to vote for only two of them. Leave your vote in the review box below.

Current votes:

Uthar: 3

Akomar: 5

Hk-47: 4

Rez: 2

Anata: 6


	8. Kuro Empire

Alright time for the next chapter at last. I hope you all enjoyed your Christmas or Hanukkah or whatever else you celebrate.

Also, the winner of the vote is Anata Enjew the assassin from the Kuro Empire! But just to inform you, there is a chance other ones from the vote might appear at different times in the story.

 **Chapter** 7: **Kuro Empire**

In the night outside of a small castle(which looks like one from feudal Japan) in Kuro a battle raged with samurai and clashing blades. Defending the castle were the last of the Burū(blue, which is the same color as the armor) Empire's soldiers who were being easily overtaken and pushed back by the more well armed and trained Kuro(used as both dark and black, in this case black) Empire's forces.

The Kuro Empire's shogun stood on a platform overlooking the battlefield. He was well built, like a mountain, one and a half the size of an average person. His eyes were grey and the hair sticking out from his helmet onto his face were silver. On his helmet were stag antlers and on his chest was a white Japanese symbol for black the same as on their banner. There was a dark wolfskin on his back and a blunt halbird in his hand.

The suddenly a kunoichi appeared beside him, "Commander Okami, our forces have pushed the Buru back to their castle, but they are still fiercely resisting." she said in an obviously young voice.

"Then it is time," Okami(wolf) said in a calm voice, "I hope you will be successful in your mission Anata."

"As you wish." she said in a now cold and mature voice.

Inside the palace the feudal lord of the Buru sat in a room surrounded by guards.

They stood completely unaware of what was above them.

"Shadow Dance Jutsu." Anata said in a quiet voice.

Then suddenly one of the guard swung his spear at another guard slicing his neck open. A look of horror appeared on all of their faces, even the one who had just attacked his own ally.

"What are you doing?!" another guard said in shock.

"It's not me," he said, "Someone is controlling my body." then he charged at the other guard with his spear impaling him before he had time to move.

Then a Kunai flew from the shadows of the ceiling stabbing him in the back of the neck.

After the last guard fell to the floor, Anata jumped down in front of the Buru Lord.

"Wait!" he said greatly frightened, "We can make a deal. Whatever their paying you I'll double it... no triple it."

"No thanks." Anata said in her still cold voice. Then she pulled her ninja sword out from behind her waist and in less than a second she slashed the Buru Lord's neck.

Then the paper door on the right of the room slid open and a girl about six years old ran in and over to the dead lord's side.

"Papa," she cried, "Papa, please wake up."

As Anata saw this a flashback appeared in her mind. The bodies of her family lay across the floor and she as a little girl sat on her knees crying.

Coming back to her senses the young ninja shook her head. 'I am a Shinobi, things like that mean nothing.'

Then she grabbed the dead lord by the hair and dragged him across the room out to the obseving deck where the whole battle could be seen. The sky had been painted crimson red and amber by the flames and smoke engulfing the castle. Below the Buru soldiers continued to fight.

Then took a large horn from a bag on her left side and blew it gaining the attention of all below. She then raised up the dead lord for all to see, "Looks like you Buru guys lose." she shouted in a cheerful voice before throughing him over the edge.

With the knowledge of their lord's death the Buru Army dropped their weapons and surrendered.

Later the next day at the Kuro palace.

In the throne room (traditional Japanese throne room with tatami mats) the generals who had led the attack on the Buru sat in the presence of the now supreme emperor of all Kuro.

The Emperor was young, about twenty-one, he had messy black hair with some silver lines in the front. His eyes were yellow. He wore black robes that resembled that of a traditional Japanese lord except there was a large armor piece covering his chest(like the armor Anakin wore in Star Wars the Clone Wars) and shoulders, hanging off his belt was a silver cylindrical object. But what made him stand out the most was the obvious fact that he was not Kuronian(the inhabitants of Kuro who resemble the Japanese).

"You have all done well my friends." he said(and by the way, his voice sounds like Nobunaga's from Nobunaga the Fool), "We have finally succeeded after seven years of war." he smiled, "It was thanks to all of us that we finally won." the he pointed to Okami, "Okami, your brute strength was always great and helped break apart the enemy ranks."

"Thank you my lord."

He went on to complement and praise his other retainers.

"... and you Enjew." he said to Anata, "Your strealth skills helped greatly, spying, assassinations, and ninja magic all played a key role in this fight."

"Aw, it was nothing." she said in her childish voice.

"Now that our home is at last united we can finally begin to rebuild and..."

Then the doors burst open and an Elf wearing ancient Elven armor that had been painted black and had the Kuro symbol on it. His hair was also black and his eyes green.

"My lord, please forgive me for interrupting, but there is a grave problem!" the Kuronian Elf said in a panicked voice.

"Speak my friend." the Kuro Emperor said.

"I felt a great pain, my kin in the western lands have been almost completely erased." he said.

The emperor was surprised.

"I have sensed, the ancient enemy of my kind has returned." the Elf said, "The Dark Elves."

"You mean the ones said to of been sealed away in the Netherworld?" the emperor asked.

"Yes my lord." the Elf answered.

The emperor was silent for a few minutes, "Okami and Enjew." he said.

"Yes my lord." they both replied.

"I want you two and Mortane(the Elf) to go to the continent and stop the Dark Elves."

"As you wish." Okami said.

"No problem." Anata said.

 **Kuro City Docks**

A small ship was being loaded with supplies for the voyage.

It's only crew would be Anata, Okami, Mortane, two other Kuronian Elves, and three Kuro Army soldiers.

"Well let's get going." Anata said cheerfully as she ran onto the ship.

"Careful Anata." Okami said concerned for her safety.

"Is it just me or are you worried about her?" Mortane asked.

"No, you are incorrect." Okami said.

"Whatever." Mort said.

"Hey, are you guys coming or what?" Anata shouted waving her hand in the air.

"Yeah we're coming." Mort said running onto the ship.

After all had boarded the ship they set off for the continent West of the Kuro Islands.

 **I know it is shorter than my other ones, but it is the best I can come up with right now.**

 **I hope it is good enough for now.**


	9. Getting To Know Each Other

**Chapter 8: Getting to Know Each Other**

"Are you kidding me Archie!?" I asked surprised that she was the one I was to marry, "Her? She is totally crazy!"

"And what do you base that assumption on kid?!" Rin asked.

"Kid?! If you didn't notice, I'm taller than you!"

"And what difference does that make?!"

"I take it you two know each other?" Archie said.

"Sorta." I said scratching my head.

"Well then I guess that saves me the trouble of formerly introducing you." Archie said, "Now as for the arrangement for the wedding..."

"You can take that arrangement and shove it up your rear, there's no way I'm marrying her!"

"Same here!" Rin said.

"Sorry but there isn't much choice." Archie said, "Don't you remember signing that contract?"

I did remember signing a contract for an alliance by marriage, but I didn't think to look at the name of the other signer.

"When you made me sign that stupid contract you didn't say I would be marrying him, I thought it would be to some random lord." Rin said boiling with anger.

"Well there isn't anything I can do." Archie said, "The wedding date is one week from now." Then he opened the door behind himself, "You two should get to know each other, you both have much in common." Then he stepped out the door and closed it.

And what did that mean?

 **Evernight Forest**

Torrock walked over to a spot on the road where a small tent had been set up. He entered the tent, inside was a large black bowl one foot in each direction, inside was a tar-like substance.

It began to bubble and then raise upwards, it stopped when it had grown to the same height as him, then it began to morph in shape and changed to an appearance similar to Terreck.

Torrock bowed, "My lord."

"Speak brother." Terreck said.

"My lord, Lady Elise has evaded us." Torrock said, "We wiped out her army, but she managed to escape."

"That does not surprise me." Terreck said, "We never could find her in hide-and-seek."

"What shall we do?"

"There is only one thing remaining that we can do. We burn her only hope. Take your men to Spree. Mass slaughter usually drives Overlords out."

"Okay, but our small forces, still enough to take down Elise's soldiers may not be enough to defeat the Overlord."

"I understand that and that is why I am sending you reinforcements. They should arrive in one week."

"As you wish." Torrock said as the ooze fell back into the bowl.

 **Spree Village**

We walked toward the gates of Spree in silence, you'd think that when you're taking a walk with your future wife you'd be talking about something, learning more about each other.

Rin was walking on my right side.

As we walked people would first see me and smile gladly, but when they noticed Rin they would turn back to their work.

As we reached the gate a couple people walked over to us. One was a man with light body armor and a crossbow and the other was a young lady.

"So you're really going." the lady said looking sad.

"Yeah, I wish I could stay longer mom." Rin said.

"You may not be my child by birth," the lady said, "but you're still our child. But anyways I guess you're not bad off with your soon to be husband, he's cute."

That made both of us blush.

"Mom!" Rin said.

Then the man leaned over to my ear, "Take good care of my daughter or I'm coming for you." he said.

Even though I could probably take him on with no problem that still frightened me.

"Goodbye mom." Rin said hugging her adoptive mother.

Then she also hugged her adoptive father.

Afterwards we both walked to the Tower Gate and transported ourselves back to the Dark Tower.

 **Dark Tower**

For the past half hour Rin has been standing at the window in front of the Tower Portal watching as the sun set while Gnarl and I have been debating where to look for the Minion Tribes.

Then I looked over at Rin, I felt really sorry for her, she had just been forced to leave behind her home and family, I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault.

I walked over to her watching her shoulder-length blonde hair being blown by the wind.

"Rin, I'm sorry about..." I started to speak.

"It doesn't matter." she said, "Those people were glad to see me go. The only ones in that whole village who were ever kind to me were my adoptive parents and Archie." Then she turned around to reveal tears in her eyes, "Though I am still going to miss Spree."

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I walk over to her and embraced. She didn't say anything and just buried her head in my chest as she cried.

"Don't worry." I said, "I will make sure that you will be able to see them again. I will allow you to visit them whenever you want."

"You promise?" she asked.

"Yes," I said, "I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that." she said as her face brightened up.

When she isn't being an oddball she is actually sort of beautiful, what am I thinking!?

 **Centurion Hawk, Mellow Hills Swamplands (normal ones)**

"There's a clearing in the forest over there I'm going to try to land." Luka said.

"Okay." Kaito said sitting down in the chair next to her.

"Where's Ichiro?" she asked.

"In the engine room making sure this bucket of bolts stays in the air." he answered.

"And Akio?"

"Still at Yuka's bedside." he responded just as worried about Akio as he was for their injured companion.

Then the ship jolted slightly from the landing.

"I'm going to go look around to see if there are any towns or refueling stations nearby." Kaito said getting up.

She pressed the button to lower the hatch, "Just be careful, we don't know what is out there."

"Don't worry about it, I'm a Jedi."

Then he stepped out.

A few minutes later he came upon a small area where some trees had been broken.

"What happened here?" then he looked around and saw a crashed ship.

He walked over to it, there were some small plants just beginning to grow on it so he could tell it had been here a while, but not a long time. But what he then noticed was a picture of a star going supernova on the right side.

"Hey Luka." he said activating his comlink, "There is something you should see." Then he pointed the comlink at ship and took a picture.

"Is that the...?" Luka asked over the com.

"Yup, it's Nova's ship." Kaito said.

"That means..."

"That were not alone here."

"Why do we keep finishing each other's sentences?"

Then Kaito blushed.

"So should I tell Akio?" Luka asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Kaito asked, "I don't think it's a good idea to tell him that his long time rival and nemisis is on this planet with us. Besides, he's got something else to worry about."

Then he heard leaves cracking and twigs snapping.

He turned around and grabbed his Lightsaber in his left hand and raised it to assassin defensive pose and activated the green blade.

Then he saw a woman wearing a dirtied green robe and cracked armor as well as blood running down her arm. Then she began to fall over. He immediately raced over there using the Force to increase his speed.

He caught her just before she fell, "You okay miss?" he asked.

She didn't answer.

"Oh please don't be dead."

After he said that a loud smack sound appeared and the was a red handprint on his face.

"Does it look like I'm dead?" she said, then she cringed in pain and clutched her injured arm.

"There she is!" a voice shouted as some pale humanoids with pointed ears and pict dark armor smashed out of the forest.

"Run." the woman said.

You didn't need to tell him twice, Kaito and the rest of the group have run for a long time.

 **Dark Tower, Private Quarters**

I walked up the stairs to the Private Quarters to see how Rin was doing. Quite well by the look of the place. There were flower vases on tables inbetween each column in the hallway.

I then walked into the bedroom and saw that a large bed had been set up. (It is similar to Rose's, but not the same).

I then walked out to the balcony (added next to the bed) where Rin was standing in a white nightgown staring into the night sky.

"So judging from the room I'd say you'll be okay with living here." I said.

"You could say that." she said.

"Well," I said, "This is slightly awkward."

"I know." Rin said.

Then after a few moments of silence Rin spoke, "Are you from a different land?" she asked, "I mean, we don't usually see people with snow white hair around here."

"Well you could say I'm from a different land." I said, "I know this will probably sound strange, but I am from a different planet in a different galaxy entirely." then I went on to tell her about the Grand Republic and the Jedi Order, how I was raised and trained by them and taught to use the Force.

"So you're basically space monks." Rin said laughing a little.

"I never really thought of it like that." I said. Though I guess it is kind of true, we were not aloud to marry, have personal possessions, form any attachments, and we were dedicated to following an entity that makes up the whole universe. "So what about you?"

"I've spent most of my life in the village of Spree with my adoptive parents." Rin said, "I was rejected by most of the adults and most of the children feared me because of their parents so I never really had any friends."

"And before that?" I asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Rin said.

I would've liked to know more, but I didn't want to pry.

Then we returned to our room.

"You can take the bed." I said to her.

"What about you?" she asked.

Then I grabbed a pillow and tossed it on the couch and sat down.

"Oh." she said as she sat down and covered up, "Goodnight Nova."

"Night." I said lying down.

 **In The Morning**

I woke up with a yawn.

I got up and saw that Rin was still in bed. She was lying on her left side facing the doorway to the balcony and she had the blankets all bundled up around herself.

Lying there in the early morning sunshine she looked very beautiful. Did I really just think that?

I walked into the room between the bedroom and the hall (the space between the thick metal doors and the hallway) where some minions had place a small table and two chairs. On the table were two plates, they each had some form of bacon, a flat round bread with butter and a dark liquid on it, and some chunks of white and yellow stuff (I still hadn't learned about all of this planets foods).

The a minion walked in from the kitchen (which is the room across from the bedroom were they would be either a torture chamber of a garden in the game) with two glasses of milk.

Rin walked in just as I sat down, "Good morning." I said.

"Good morning." she said sounding like she had a good night's rest, then she noticed the food, "Wow, I've seen food like that before." she said.

"Neither have I." I said cutting some of the breadlike stuff with my fork and eating it, it was rather cakelike, whatever it was, it tastes a lot better than those rations I had to eat during that war. I wondered how the war was going, it's not like it matters though, I could care less about the Republic after they betrayed the Jedi.

We ate the rest of our food in silence, it was the best breakfast I've had since coming to this planet, if you're wondering what I ate during my short time at Gromgard it was the few rations I had on my ship and some old potatoes.

Later after I put my robe and armor back on I went downstairs to the throne room and sat down on my throne (which I had the minions add some cusions to) where I had the minions bring me a table with maps stretching from the Golden Hills to Empire City.

"If the Reds really do like fiery places like you say then I'd say this is our best bet." I said pointing to a volcano within the mountains that boarder between the regions of Evernight Forest and the Golden Hills.

"I was thinking the same thing master... I mean Nova." Gnarl said.

Then I heard footsteps, I turned to look over at the stairs and saw Rin walking down the stairs wearing white and red flower designed robes.

"It was the only thing I could find that fit." she said, "Does it look okay."

"It looks fine Rin." I would have said beautiful, but that would probably lead to an embarrassing argument.

"So what are you doing?" she asked.

"I was just about to head out." I said.

"Where?" she asked.

"To find another one of the minion tribes." I answered.

"You mean you want more of these things running around the Tower?"

"While the Browns are handy when you need some muscle I will still need more than just brute strength to complete my goal."

"What goal?" she asked.

"I don't know yet." I said getting up and walking towards the Portal, "It probably has something to do with why I ended up on this planet."

Then I said, "Golden Hills, Main Gate." then put on a smooth metal mask that covers my nose and mouth. Then I put my hood over my head and jumped through.

 **Well I guess you could say that Rin and Nova are at least friends now.**

 **I just got home from my vacation a few hours ago, the only place that had internet was my grandparent's home so I didn't get to do much online.**


	10. Red Minions

**Chapter 9: Red Minions**

Rock climbing is not as fun as one might think. Especially when you're holding on for dear life on the side of a tall mountain.

I came to the Golden Hills through the only working gate at the entrance to the Dwarven lands, luckily I didn't run into any Dwarves, and immediately started climbing. It was a little further than I thought.

Then suddenly a rock fell from above. I dodged to the right to avoid certain death, though I did go down a little ways.

"Master, are you there?" Gnarl asked, "Have you been killed?"

"No Gnarl, I'm still in one piece somehow." I said, "And I thought I told you to call me Nova." then I jumped up some and grabbed onto another small ledge and continued to climb.

"Hey, what do you think we should do for lunch?" Rin asked using the Tower Heart.

"Really?" I asked, "Why are you asking me this now of all times? And besides, I probably won't be back by lunchtime."

"Okay." Rin said, "Be safe, and try not to get crushed because that would be a little annoying."

Is she serious?

"It would help if I could concentrate." I said.

"Fine." Rin said/laughed.

Then after half an hour of climbing I reached a cliff on the side of the mountain. I climbed up onto it and looked around. In front of me was a giant doorway carved into the rock, all around the eentrance were runes carved in in some ancient dialect, probably Dwarven. Through the doorway was a redish orange glow.

"I guess I'm in the right place." I said.

"Be careful Nova." Gnarl said, "Very few have ever come out of there alive."

"Noted." I said walking in.

Immediately as I walked in I was hit with a blast of heat.

I looked around, I was on a bridge above a river of lava. A little past the right side of the bridge was a waterfall of lava dropping down into a pool of lava below.

At the edges of the pool were three metal pipes leading off into a dark tunnel.

I jumped off the bridge over the lavafall the used the Force to propel myself over the pool of lava. I landed on the right side of the pipes.

"Hm, those pipes look rather interesting." Gnarl said, "Sire, I believe you should investigate further."

I nodded my head, then continued on through the tunnel.

 **Evernight**

The Dark Elves were gathering all of the bodies of Elise's fallen soldiers.

"What are you doing Lord Torrock?" a Dark Elf asked.

"Overlords are fierce warriors of destructive might." Torrock said, "Even with King Terreck's additional forces on their way we must ensure that our forces are strong enough."

Then they lined up all 89 of the fallen Elves.

"Priests!" Torrock roared.

Then several female Dark Elves stepped out of the crowd of soldiers. They each had a hood, a cloth covering their mouth, a black bra-like strap across their chests, and long skirts going all the way down to their ankles.

They then lined up at the heads of each dead Elven soldier and began to paint symbols on their foreheads with a black ink. Then they placed their hands on the sides of the soldiers heads. As they did that blackish-purple energy began to flow down their arms into the corpses.

Very soon after the fallen soldiers' eyes opened up with a purple glow coming from them.

"Welcome back to this world my kinsmen." Torrock said.

"Good to be back." one said stepping out from the line of resurrected warriors.

"Good to see you again Towen." Torrock said.

"Don't joke around." Dark Elf Towen said, "I know it was you who shot me with that arrow. I would get payback if it weren't for the rules of this spell that you used."

Torrock laughed, "I see you're still as sharp as ever."

Towen smiled, "To prove that your praise is correct I will guess that the reason you brought us back to life is so you can use us to attack Spree and draw the Overlord out of hiding before Elise can warn him."

"No wonder you and Oberon were the Brains and the Bow of the War of Ancients."

Then Torrock turned around and went back to his tent.

 **Centurion Hawk**

Kaito smashed in without any warning.

"What's going on?"

Luka asked.

"No time to explain," he said, "Grab the med kit."

"I've got it." Ichiro said.

Then Kaito set Elise on the floor.

Ichiro immediately began cleaning the wound.

"Do you feel okay?" Luka asked Elise, "Can you hear me? What's your name?"

To Elise everything was blurry, she had lost alot of blood, "Elise, Elise Titania." she said.

Ichiro bandaged her arm. Shortly afterwards she went unconscious.

Ichiro said by her side to monitor her.

"How did you find her?" Luka asked.

"She was wandering the forest being chased by these odd pale pointy-eared humanoids, so I naturally did my duty as a Jedi and rescued her."

"Hm, that's good enough of an explanation for now." Luka said, "But first, you need to get a shower because you reek of grass and sweat and you need to wash you robes because their covered in blood again."

"Yeah, yeah fine." Kaito said walking off towards the showers.

 **Volcanic Mines**

I stepped out of the tunnel onto a cliff overlooking a large cavern with the volcano.

Below was a whole factory. There were assembly lines and forges. Operating the equipment were short creature who were slightly taller and wider than Halflings.

"So I'm guessing that these are Dwarves." I said.

"You are correct Nova." Gnarl said, "Only Dwarves would have such odd factories."

Then I noticed in the pipes lead to something in the center off the town. In the center was a glass jar with what resembled the pictures of the Red Hive Gnarl showed me.

"That's it." Gnarl said, "The Red Hive. It seems the Dwarves are using it and the lava to power their creations. What's your plan to get it back?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked jumping down.

I was at the edge of the city.

"Before you go in there you will need help and a way to transport the hive." Gnarl said.

Then a Brown Minion gate appeared next to me which I then I kneeled down on the ground and began drawing runes on the ground. Once I was done a Waypoint Gate burst to life.

Then I summoned my fifteen Minions and started walking straight into town into an area that looked almost like a modern wherehouse district except in front of each one there was a Dwarf, an anvil, a barrel of water, and a fire.

Then Dwarves who were previously working hammering metal all turned and looked at me.

"Hi, I'm Nova." I said.

"Did he seriously just say, 'hi, I'm Nova'?" Rin asked.

"Yes." Gnarl said.

Then the Dwarves picked up their hammers and charged at me.

"I guess we won't be able to resolve this peacefully." I said igniting my Lightaxe.

 **Kuro Voyager**

Anata Enjew stood at the front of the boat looking out at the water, Okami was polishing his hailbird, and Mortane Greenblade was steering the ship.

Then Okami got up and walked over to Anata.

"You're thinking about them again aren't you?" he asked.

She turned her head around to look at him, "I don't know what you are talking about." she said cheerfully.

"Yes you do." Okami said, "I've known you for eight years, I can tell when something is wrong."

There was silence for a moment.

"I had almost forgotten about it." Anata said, "But the other day, when I assassinated the Burū Lord, his daughter saw, and the seeing her crying by the side of her fallen family brought all of those memories back."

"You mean about the Aka's massacre of the Midoriiro and their ninja clan?" Okami asked.

Then Anata turned around and hugged him while crying.

'She went through to much at such a young age.' He thought.

 **Flashback, Eight Years Ago**

The Aka (red) Empire, was the strongest in the year before the Kuro appeared.

They were marching upon the city where the Midoriiro (green) Empire made their last stand.

The ruthless and powerful Aka quickly brought down the wall protecting the city.

Then shinnobi of the Enjew Clan who served the Midoriiro fought back, they struck a crippling blow against the Aka wiping out many of their soldiers, but they were too late, the city had fallen and too many of them had been slain as well.

The Aka preceded to wipe out the remaining ninja and their families, all except one young girl.

She sat surrounded by the corpses. Silent, for she had no more tears left to cry.

Then someone wearing black robes and armor and had odd yellow eyes, walked over to her the kneeled down before her.

"You're alone." he said, "I know that feeling all to well."

The girl said nothing.

"This land is tearing itself apart, I wish to stop it from doing so, but to do that will need help." he stopped for a moment, "So will you join me and prevent further massacres such as this, or will you just sit here and wait for the Aka to find you and finish you off."

She remained silent.

"Very well then." the young man said getting up and turning around.

"I could make this land better?" the girl said causing the other person to stop.

He smiled and turned around to see the little girl smiling as dawn was just beginning to break.

Then the little girl got up and walked over to him and took his right hand as they walked along the rubble of the destroyed building.

 **The Present, Volcanic Mines**

"That was boring." I said after defeating all of Dwaves.

Then I continued to walk along the road for a few minutes.

Then the door of one of the warehouses smashed open and something raced out. The top half of it's legs curved forvards to a kneelike joint, then the lower half curved backwards onto rectangular shaped feet. It's body was a large red cylinder the size of a human with a yellow glowing triangle window. On it's right arm was something that looked like a exhaust pipe and it's left arm was a claw.

The claw was a glass container with something inside that looked like a minion.

"That's a Red Minion!" Gnarl said.

Then the machine lifted the container and placed it on something sticking out of the left side of his back. Then the container lit up with a yellow flash and the minion was gone, replaced with a tank of lava.

Seeing how they were just using my Minions to power their machines angered me.

How could they just use another living being as a power source? I'll make them pay for that.

Then I jumped at it and prepared to slash at it, but was suddenly stopped when the claw hand grabbed me out of the air.

Dammit, I should have seen that coming.

I was about to slash them arm off, but I didn't have enough time to even raise my arm up when flung me to the right. I crashed right into the wall of a warehouse losing grip of my Lightaxe as I hit.

I looked back at the machine and saw my Minions charge at it.

It swung it's left arm knocking three Minions into the wall. Then flames shot from it's left arm burning five Minions to ash in seconds.

I immediately jumped up and ran towards it using the Force to pull my Lightaxe to my hand. The machine pointed its flamethrower at me and fired (get it, fired). I used the Force and shoved the flames back into the arm causing it to explode and fall over. I raced to it and slashed the front. Then, using the hole I just cut, I ripped a panel off of the machine.

The Dwarf inside was surprised by my power. I then picked him up by the neck part of his shirt, then slashed him across the stomach and threw him into a wall.

I gathered the remaining seven minions and charged forwards.

Then as I ran, two more machines appeared.

"I don't have time for this!" I said. Then I used the Force the grip the magma tank on the one on the right and crushed it causing lava to pour down all over the machine. Then I threw my Lightaxe a the other one while still running. The Lightaxe spun towards the machine and cut through it slicing it in half. Then I used the Force to return the Lightaxe to my hand.

I continued to run all the way to the center of the town.

I stopped at the Hive. Then on the road to the right of the Hive were dozens of machines charging this way.

I raised my hand towards them and focused, not on the machines, but the Dwarves inside. I used the Force to create the image that they were each surrounded by monsters in each of their minds. They all began to lash out at everything around them, including their own allies.

Then I was about to shatter the glass around the Hive.

"So you're him." a voice said.

I turned around and saw a red humanoid figure with red skin and black armor standing before me.

"I can sense you're magic is that only a Overlord can have." he said.

"Be careful master." Gnarl said, "From the look of him I'd guess he is a demon."

"So what if I am the Overlord?" I asked the demon man.

"Overlords are evil beings that do nothing but kill and plunder." he said, "They must be stopped."

"You'd be surprised to find out that I am not like my predecessors."

"At the moment I do not know that." he said pulling his large sword off of his back, "If you are truly good, then prove it. When warriors clash blades they reveal their true selves."

"Fine by me." I said readying myself.

"First I suppose you'd like to know the name of your opponent. I am Akomar Ukamaru."

"And I'm Overlord Nova. Now let's start." Then I charged at him and swung my Lightaxe.

He raised his sword in a defensive position. I had expected my Lightaxe to cut right through his blade, but to my surprise it completely halted my Lightaxe.

He then push me back, and while I was still trying to recollect myself he slashed at me from the left shoulder to the bottom of the right rib.

It wasn't deep, but it hurt alot.

I then blasted an orb of Force energy at him, but he dodged it to the left then swung his sword downwards cutting the side of my left arm and a bit below the side of my left knee.

As he did that I saw an opening and took it. I slashed at his left leg cutting the side of his ankle.

He winced in pain, then swung his large sword to the left. I leaned backwards to dodge. Then I swung my Lightaxe and cut the front of his right shoulder.

Then I swung a full force downwards slash at him, but he dodged to the right then hit me in the back with the bottom of his sword's hilt.

I fell to the ground and hit my head against the black dirt.

"Had enough?" Akomar asked panting as he pointed his sword at me.

"Not a chance." I said getting back up and trying to ignore the blood running down my face from above the right side of my eye.

Then we both charged again.

A few minutes later we were both on the ground exhausted.

I laughed, "Man, that was fun." I said.

"Indeed." Akomar said sitting up.

"Hope I have the chance to fight you again someday." I standing up.

"As do I." Akomar said placing his sword back on his back and turning around, "Farwell great warrior." then he walked away.

I then got back to my own task and used the Force to blast through the glass.

Once that was done I put my Lightaxe back on my belt and placed my hand on the Hive. It lit up for a few seconds.

"Well done Nova." Gnarl said, "The Red Hive is now purified."

Then a Waypoint Gate and Brown and Red Minion gates appeared.

It was then that my Browns finally caught up looking quite tired. I decided that they would be able to carry the Red Hive so I turned to the Minion gate and summoned eight Reds. They immediately picked up the Hive and carried it to the Waypoint Gate where it was teleported back to the Tower.

Then the ground began to shake. I looked to my right and saw that a distance away lava was beginning to flood the cavern.

Not wanting to get roasted I jumped onto the Gate and teleported myself back to the Tower.

 **Dark Tower**

When I got back I found Gnarl, Rin, and some of the Minions waiting for me.

"I'm back." I said.

Later Rin was bandaging my injuries.(just so you know it is the white elastic wrap kind. And Nova also doesn't currently have a shirt so that Rin can see and bandage his injuries more easily).

"I guess I might have overdid it." I said.

"You might have?" Rin asked, "You definitely did. You could have died, do you realize how worried I was about you?" she placed her hands on my chest.

I smiled and placed my right hand on her hands, "Rin." I said looking at her face.

I don't even know how, but we then were looking into each other's eyes. Then our heads began to move closer.

"Well done on retrieving the Reds Master." Gnarl said causing us to break eye contact and move away from each other.

"Did I interrupt something?" Gnarl asked.

We both blushed, "No!" I said.


	11. Fears

Sorry it took a while, but here's the next chapter. It not exactly as long as I had hoped to make it, I was planning on a 3,000 word chapter, but I only got 2,000 written down.

Oh, and I want you to know that I'm bringing back the preview for the first reviewer deal for everyone except sinonsniper21.

I don't really think me talking is what you want to read so I'll start the chapter.

And I think I should write a disclaimer because I forgot to in the other chapters. Overlord and Star Wars belong to their proper owners.

 **Chapter 10: Fears**

"If we were to look anywhere for the Greens I would suggest the Poison Fields of Seronar." Gnarl said pointing to a place between the Ruborian Desert and the Golden Hills.

"No way." I said, "From what you described the Greens abilities and that places inhabitants as there is no way they could survive there. I think that the Forest of Venomwood would be a more probable location." located just West of Empire City.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked.

"Trying to figure out where to find the next Minion tribe." I answered.

Suddenly I felt pain on the top of my head.

"Are you stupid?" Rin asked holding a metal pole, don't ask me where she got it from, "You're still healing from your last fight. There's no way I'm letting you go back out there until you've healed."

"But..." I started to say.

"No buts!" Rin shouted causing me to fall out of my throne.

"You've got a nice girlfriend there Nova." Gnarl said only to receive a whack on the head as well.

 **Centurion Hawk**

"She's regaining consciousness." Ichiro said.

Then Luka ran over there and kneeled beside Elise.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Elise moved a hand to her face and rubbed her eyes with her fingers before sitting up.

"Take it slowly." Luka said.

"Where am I?" Elise asked.

"You're on the Centurion Hawk." Kaito said walking in, "The second fastest ship ever made by Corellian hands."

"Who are all of you?" she asked.

"I'm Luka Warpslinger, the one over there who found you is Kaito and this guy is..."

"Nice to meet you ma'am, I'm Ichiro." Ichiro said offering his hand winking.

"Don't even think about it lemon face." she said to Ichiro which made him suddenly move to a corner sulking.

Then she looked at Kaito for a few seconds, "Your mana..." she said, "It seems a lot like the hero's mana. Are you related to him?"

"Who?" Kaito asked.

"The legendary hero who is said to be the key to saving the world from the Dark Elves." Elise told him, "You're energy is almost identical to the energy I sensed, and that usually only happens when it is a siblings."

"I do have brother, but he is far from what I'd call a hero."

"Did he also come here?"

"Not on this ship, but I believe so."

"Then it must truly be him." Elise said, "What is your brother's name?"

"Nova."

 **Dark Tower**

I let out a rather annoying sneeze.

"I thought you said we were being quiet." Gnarl wispered as we snuck around a corner.

"Sorry." I said.

We snuck around into the throne room and over to the portal.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rin's voice asked.

"Run Nova!" Gnarl said.

"Venomwood!" I shouted as I jumped into the portal.

 **Venomwood**

It was still only midday, so why is it so dark?

The sky was a blackish grey color. Around me were trees with dark leaves and grey colored bark.

"Nova!" Rin's voice boomed through the link, "I told you that you shouldn't go back out there! You have to wait for your injuries to heal."

"I need to find the Greens. I can't just sit around and wait." I said.

"Fine then." Rin said in defeat knowing that I wasn't going to give up, "Just don't blame me if you die."

I summoned my minions and started walking into the forest along a path through the trees.

We walked for a while. Then on the right side of the trail I saw a small town in a cleared out area.

"This looks like a good place to start." I said jumping over the fence.

The town looked empty, there was no one on the streets, the buildings were old and falling apart.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Rin said.

"Naw, you're imagining things." I said.

Then I saw something move inside an old barn.

"Stay here." I said to my minions creating a guard marker.

Then I walked into the barn, I could barely see anything. Then the door suddenly slammed closed making it even darker. I ignited my Lightaxe which illuminated the whole barn. There were webs everywhere and very large spiders.

"Dammit," I cursed, "The one familiar creature that I wasn't hoping to run into on this planet." I looked around to judge where every spider was and the weak points in the barn, then I focused the Force into my hand and blasted it at a wall.

"I'm out of here!" I said racing out through the hole I just made through the cover of the smoke.

"What was that all about?" Rin asked.

"Nova?" Gnarl asked, "Are you afraid of spiders?"

"No." I said hesitantly jumping out of the cloud of dust only to find several more spiders, "Aaaaaahhhhh!" I screamed.

"You've got to be joking." Rin said, "So much for him being a mighty Overlord."

A spider jumped up at me, "Stay away!" I shouted scared out of my wits swinging my Lightaxe at it cutting the creature in half diagonally only to get green goo splatered on myself.

I heard my minions cry out. I turned around and saw them wrapped up in webs and being dragged away into the shadows. I raced over there, but was blocked by more spiders. I blasted some away with the Force, the I spun around to my left side and slashed some. Then I heard a loud screech/roar. I turned around and for a second saw an enormous spider then everything went black.

 **Nordburg**

Whilst some of the people were above being forced to work by the Dark Elves, there were others in a large underground cellar.

There were only about twenty people in the cellar.

Then a hatch opened up in the ceiling and three men with large bags on their backs jumped down.

They dropped the bags on the table and opened them to reveal swords, old Empire soldier armor, and old fashion muskets.

"These'll come in real handy." one of them said.

"Where did you find these?" asked another.

"In one of the wagons left by a trader who was here when the pale guys attacked." one answered.

Then one person walked over, he had a similar outfit to the rest which also had knight-like shoulder and chest armor as well as a belt with a sword on it, but he had long yellow hair and blue eyes which are uncommon in Nordburg.

"Round up all our men." he said, "Get as many people as you can and gear them up. As for you two, go back to the wagon and find as much more weapons and armor as possible."

"Yes Sir James." they said.

Then the one called James stopped a young boy who was going to go help out.

"I need you to send word to the rebels in Nordhaven that we will help them out." he said.

"Yes sir." the boy said before taking off.

 **Evernight Village**

Two soldiers were walking along the path through the village.

"When do you think Lady Elise will return?" the one on the left asked.

"I don't know," the other said, "But our leader is strong, she is a Fairy after all."

Then suddenly a horse charged into the village wildly kicked around drawing a crowd. The soldiers ran over there to stop it. As they calmed it down they realized something.

"This is Lady Elise's horse." one of them said which caused everyone to start whispering.

 **Venomwood Caves**

Where am I? My head hurts.

I opened my eyes, but nothing I saw made sense. I shook my head and looked again. I was hanging upsidedown from a cave ceiling, the cavern was huge, below were rock spikes, some with skeletons stuck on them, around me were body shaped bunches of web. I looked more and saw a large ledge, there were torches along the walls and spider webs along the ceiling.

Then I saw my minions all tied up on a table on the left side of the ledge next to the wall along with my Lightaxe.

I closed my eyes and focused, I began to build up energy all throughout my body pushing myself to the limit. Then I let it all out at once unleashing a Force Repulse completely tearing apart the webbing around me. Then as I fell I turned rightsideup. But I was getting to close to the spikes. I threw my legs out in both directions catching them on the sides of two spikes and I slowed to a stop just before I ended up getting skewered by a spike below me.

I sighed in relief, then I jumped up using the Force to boost myself and I grabbed a thread of web hanging from the ceiling and swung back and forwards, then back once more before launching myself forwards onto the ledge.

I grabbed my Lightaxe and put it back on my belt then I walked over to my minions and started to try to pulled the webs apart. But then I felt something hit the back of my neck and I fell to the floor, the last thing I remember before blacking out was a pair of human legs in front of my face.

 **Dark Tower**

"We've got to do something." Rin said, "We have to find Nova."

"I agree." Gnarl said, "And I think I know how."

Then Giblet walked in holding a long box.

Rin looked saddened and she turned around, "You know I can't do it Gnarl." she said.

"But you're the only one who can." Gnarl said, "You are the last of the Korrotoe. You know you can. It is in your blood."

"I can't." Rin said, "I don't want to use my power ever again."

"But this is the only way to save Nova."

"There has to be another way. I can't use that power. You know what happens when I do."

"I know." Gnarl said, "If you truly do not wish to, then I won't force you to. All we can do now is hope that Nova is okay and wait."


	12. The Spider Queen

Just so that you all know, I am changing one thing, both of Anatain's eyes are green and there are two gold lines on her uniform going down from her shoulders and ending at her belt.

Also, though I doubt anyone noticed, I made Elise's last name Titania because in Shakespeare's play Titania was the queen of the fairies and her husband was named Oberon.

The info for the the next chapter is available for the first reviewer.

Also I am writing a new story that tells about Akio and his group, which Nova is a character in that story, the first chapter has already been published, please read it.

 **Chapter 11: The Spider Queen**

I couldn't see anything. My mind was lost in a black emptiness as I floated in the shadows.

"Mister." a voice said, "Are you alright? Mister, please wake up."

I didn't know that voice, but I followed it. And when I followed it I saw the way out.

My eyes snapped open and I sat up. I was in some form of dungeon. The walls around were nothing but rocks, but on the ceiling was a grate.

I kept looking and I saw two children sitting in front of a wall. The first was a young boy about 12 years old, the blonde hair on the top of his head was long and messy, but the sides were mostly shaved, his eyes were blue, and he was wearing a red shirt and a blue vest, he sat to the right of a little girl (her right, to the front left of me) most likely twelve as well, with long messy brown hair going all around her head and she had a small bit of hair in a tiny ponytail on the left side of her head, her eyes were brown and she wore a brown ragged robe with a hood hanging off the back.

I was still trying to make sense of what had happened.

Last thing I remember I was trying to get my minions out of the cocoons when... someone knocked me out. It definitely couldn't have been a spider.

"Uh mister, are you okay?" asked the boy.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said, "Who are you?"

"My name's Justin." the boy said.

"And what about you?" I asked the girl.

She raised her head and she looked like she wanted to say something, but then she lowered her head.

"Her name is Sarah." Justin said, "She is unable to speak."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologized to the girl.

She shook her head and smiled as if to say "Don't worry about it".

I then turned to Justin, "So do you have any idea where we are?" I asked.

"That would be the lair of the Spider Queen." he said, "A dark sorceress who appeared nearly two months ago and attack our village."

"Spider Queen who is also a sorceress, great."

 **Kuro Voyager**

On the deck of the ship Mortane and a Kuronian soldier stood with their blades drawn, the soldier's was a normal sword, but Mortane's was of Elvish make. The two charged at each other and began their practice match.

"I'm betting on the guard." one of the soldiers said.

"Naw, if anyone will win it will be our captain." an Elf said, "That's why I'm putting fifteen gorudo(gold) on him."

"How imature of them," Okami said crossing his arms, "Only a practice fight and yet they still bet on it."

"You're right." Anata said in a cold voice, then in her childish voice, "Go Mort, I've got thirty gorudo on you!" she cheered causing Okami to sweatdrop like in an anime.

"Land ahoy." said an Elf.

Then everyone scrambled to their positions so that they could prepare to dock at the harbor.

The docks were at a seaside town. After tying up the ship they told the Kuronian soldiers and the other Elves to stay and guard the ship.

Okami then put a glove on his arm and then opened and put his hand into a cage and pulled out a falcon. He then tied a message to it's leg and flung it up into the air and let it fly off to sea back to the Kuro Islands.

Okami, Enjew, and Mortane then got off the ship and went into town.

"Remember, only get..." Anata started in a cold voice, then she saw something, "what we need."(still in a cold voice) she then walked over to a stand were someone was selling multicolored stuffed animals.

She just stood there staring.

"Shouldn't we go get her?" Mortane asked.

"You stop her from staring at cute things and it' the last thing you ever do." Okami warned, "There is only one way we can deal with this."

Then a few moments later Anata was carrying a small puppy-shaped stuffed toy while Okami was counting his remaining money.

After gathering all of the needed supplies the three bought horses and rode off West towards the land where one would find Nordburg.

 **Moutain Barrier between Heaven's Peak and the Mellow Hills**

Akomar sat on half of a barrel in a falling apart barn on the top of the mountain rebandaging on his wounds.

"That Overlord sure knew how to fight." he said, "What was his name again? Nova I think it was."

"I'm surprised you had the guts to actually fight him." a dark voice said.

"Oh, it's you." Akomar said tying the last bandage onto his ankle.

"Now that's an interesting greeting," the voice said, "Did you pick that up during your exile in the Netherworld depths?"

"Shut the Hell up old man." Akomar said in a very annoyed voice.

"You're as lively as every my son."

"I told you to shut up. And you're not my father."

The voice chuckled, "Such spirit." then two large red glowing eyes appeared on the ceiling, "You're so much like your mother."

That snapped it. Akomar grabbed his sword and jumped up at the ceiling and swung his sword to the left obliterating the part of the roof where the eyes were with a red fire-like flash.

After the smoke cleared, Akomar stood in the middle of a field in the rain panting.

He then put his sword on his back and just started walking. As he walked he passed by a small cottage to his left. He looked for a second into a window that light was coming out of and saw a family at the dinner table. Then he just kept walking on.

One of his demon abilities is to sense that danger is coming his way. He then jumped backwards as a flaming object hit the ground sending dirt flying everywhere. He then got up off his back, which is what he landed on when he had jumped back, and looked at it. It was cylindrical, it had white paint, and there was a window on the front.

He walked around it to the back and saw that there was a hatch partially open. He ripped open the hatch and stepped in. At the front in a chair was a man wearing odd white armor and a helmet with his face lying on the table(control panel), there was another lying at my feet, two more on the left wall both pinned to the wall by blades through their chests, and against the white wall was a thin copper colored creature holding some form of gun.

Akomar checked the pulse of the one on the floor and the one at the front, neither had one (he also didn't bother checking the ones with blades in their chests). Then he pressed his fingers to the neck of the copper one and there was a click sound as its eyes lit up causing Akomar to jump back.

The creature's head turned side to side, "Observation: It appears the pod has crashed and my captures are destroyed." then he looked at Akomar, "Now that I'm free and my master is no longer around and you reactivated me I would like to work for you, I would much appreciate it."

"Uh, I don't have the money to pay some servant." said a slightly confused Akomar.

"Reassurance: Don't worry, my service is charge free. I am HK-47, an elite assassin droid built to kill meatbags for my master. I can use any form of weaponry."

Akomar thought for a few minutes before speaking, "Sure, why not."

"Praise: Thank you master. Now if you can just remove the restraining bolt on my chest I can begin serving you master."

Akomar looked at the droid, "I guess this would be it." he said pulling a small device off of HK-47.

Hk-47 then properly stood up and grabbed his rifle.

"What kind of gun is that." Akomar asked.

"Explanation: This is a modified disrupter rifle. Its blast rip apart its target on a molecular level. I implore you not to stand in front of the barrel master, or, in this case, have your eye in front of it." his warning did not go unheeded.

Akomar barely understood much of what the droid had said, but what he did understand was that it was dangerous, he had clearly made the right choice letting the droid join him.

"Alright let's get moving." Akomar said stepping out of the pod.

"As you wish master." HK-47 also stepped out, "Query: When can I kill some meatbags for you master?"

Then Akomar saw several hundred lights coming from Evernight Forest below. His eyes light up allowing him to see even further.

"I think I have a target for you already."

 **Venomwood Dungeon**

I walked along the walls with my eyes closed while brushing hand against the rock.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked.

"I'm looking for a weaker point in the rock that might be an exit." I said then I felt something, "There!" I said focusing all of my energy to create a shield around my fist as I threw my fist forwards at the wall.

The rocks shattered like glass.

Both Justin and Sarah looked surprised.

"How did you do that mister?" Justin asked.

"I punched it." I answered, "And you can call me Nova."

Then I looked ahead, on the other side of where the wall was was a hallway. The walls were all carved out, on them where oddly shaped circular carvings. There were also torches on the walls. The middle of the walkway had similarly designed cobblestone.

"Let's get moving." I said to them walking to the right.

I walked ahead as fast as I could go without losing Justin and Sarah.

I saw a light at the end of the tunnel. I ran towards it expecting to find the way out, but instead I found myself in a large chamber. There was a bridge from the entrance to a large platform, on either side of the bridge was a bottomless pit, on the platform was a half circle of stairs at the wall, on top of the stairs was a chair, in the chair sat a woman, she had tan skin, her hair and eyes were dark brown, she wore a golden armor which on her body which which was mostly covered with a fancy white cloth.

"I was wondering when you would show up." she said, "I thought Overlords were supposed to be more skilled."

"So you know who I am?" I said, "I guess word travels fast."

"Yes, that and I have seen those creatures before." she said.

Oy, who hasn't seen them before, "So who are you?"

"I am Juno the Spider Queen of Venomwood."

I had expected a spider queen to look more like and arachnid.

"So you're the one who destroyed that village?" I asked with some anger starting to rise.

"Oh, were you admiring my handy-work?" Juno asked, "Or are you upset that you didn't get to kill them?"

"Shut up!" I said, "You disgust me. First you murder countless innocents, then you boast about it. You make me sick."

"What does an Overlord care about the lives of others? The one I was mistress to couldn't care less about who lives and who dies."

That's it! I've had enough of this woman!

I leaped up into the air and blast an orb of Force energy at her. But then a spider dropped down and got blasted apart instead.

Not giving up I started running towards her releasing a barrage of Force blasts as I ran. But more and more spiders keep falling from the ceiling and taking the attack while Juno just grinned evily.

I leaped at her and tried to kick her, but as I was in the air I felt a pain in my chest, now after all of that my wounds reopen, then a barrier of yellowish light appeared as I began to slow that sent me flying back.

"What the heck was that?" I asked no one in particular as I clutched my injury.

"Aaarrrggggh." I heard someone yell a sort of battle cry.

I (and just so you know I a currently sort of in a leaned back sitting position) turned and saw Justin charging forwards holding a thin sword out to the side.

"Sarah now!" he shouted as he jumped up into the air.

Then I looked back and saw Sarah standing at the entrance holding a red staff with a blue orb on the top and a golden crescent moon shaped half ring on the right side of the crystal. Then the crystal orb began to glow and Justin's blade light up a bright blue. He then swung his sword sending a wave of energy at the ceiling, which illuminated the ceiling for a moment revealing hundreds of spiders before blasting them all apart creating a giant cloud of dust.

"Let's go." Justin said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the doorway while I was trying to figure out what had just happened.

The three of us ran out of the dust cloud into the hallway, we had barely been running a minute when I felt pain in my leg and fell over, I looked at my leg and saw that the spot Akomar had cut me was soaked in red.

"Damn it!" I said wincing.

"We have to get moving." Justin said, "Sarah hurry."

Then Sarah's staff light up a green color and she then kneeled down next to me and held her left hand (which was covered in green light as well) over my injury.

"How is she doing that?" I asked.

"She's the apprentice of a local wizard." Justin answered, "But we don't have time to answer questions right now, we have to get moving as soon as possible."

Then, as if on que, several dozen spiders appeared charging towards us. I threw one Force blast, but it only took out a few, and more just kept coming. Then Sarah stood up, she held out her staff diagonally to the right and then her staff began to glow an orange color and then three fireballs appeared in the air in front of her, she then swung her staff causing the fireballs to fly off towards the spiders and explode.

The explosion caused the ceiling of that part of the hall to fall blocking the path.

"That should buy us some time." Justin said.

 **Dark Tower**

It was late afternoon(not late enough for it to start getting dark though). Rin had just started walking up the stairs when Gnarl spoke from below.

"He will be fine." he reassured.

"I know he will, but..." Rin said, "He's been gone over a day and he hasn't contacted us at all."

"You shouldn't worry about him. Overlords often get into situattions like this, and they just as often get out of them as well."

"Thanks Gnarl." Rin said before walking up the stairs.

She walked into the bedroom and sat down on the side of her bed.

'Why am I so worried about him?' she asked herself, 'We only just met about three or four days ago.' then she remembered how Nova had held her in his arms when she was crying, the warm feeling it gave her, 'No, it can't be. I'm not... am I really? I guess, it must be true. I'm in love with him. I'm in love with Nova.'

 **Centurion Hawk**

Ichiro was reloading his gun while watching Elise. Kaito and Luka were outside looking at the damage the hull sustained during their escape from the Empire, and Akio, well Kaito had told him about Elise, but Akio didn't really care as he continued to stay beside Yuka.

"So, Ichiro was it, what kind of people are in this crew?" Elise asked him.

Ichiro was a little caught off-gaurd by her question, "Well miss Titania." he said thinking, "Luka's the pilot, she the daughter of a former spice smuggler and a brilliant star pilot. Her skills have gotten us out of many bad situations." then after thinking for another moment, "Kaito was a former member of a black-ops division in the Jedi Order, he was an assassin sent to kill Akio, but he turned out to be a really great guy and he end up joining us."

"What about you?" she asked, though she wasn't as interested in the yellow teen than the others.

"Well, as for me, I'm a former soldier of a tyrannical military known only as the Forgotten." Ichiro said in a serious voice, "The Forgotten were such a great threat that the warring Republic and Separatist armies temporarily signed a truce to stop us. Before our defeat, Akio got me out of there and let me join his crew, I owe him alot."

Elise had not expected him to have such a story behind him, "Okay then, could you tell me more about your captain Akio and the girl called Yuka?"

"Certainly. Akio was once a member of the Jedi Order like Kaito and that hero you keep talking about, but one day, he found this ancient Sith relic and used its power to make himself stronger, but he couldn't control it and he ended up destroying a whole wing of the Temple and killing a few Jedi. Since then he has been on the run and eventually this crew of outcasts built up around him. He isn't really evil, he just made a foolish mistake that he can never take back." After being silent for a moment he spoke again, "Then there's young Yuka, a girl from a galaxy even further away than our own. She was kidnapped from her homeword by Trandoshan sport hunters. The Trandoshan craft crashed right in the middle of a battlefield between the Separatists, Republiic, Forgotton, and us. When she and Akio met it was love at first sight for those two kids."

Elise hadn't heard stories like these since the Time of the Ancients.

"Earlier I heard you say something about her being injured, what kind of injury is it?" Elise asked.

"She was shot three times." Ichiro answered, "She has burns all over her left arm and one on her chest. She hasn't woken up since the attack."

Elise thought for a moment before speaking, "I might be able to heal her."

Ichiro looked surprised, "You mean you can help her?" he asked, she then nodded.

"Alright." he said helping her up, "Let's go meet the captain."

 **Venomwood Caves**

We all ran into the room where my minions were in earlier. Thankfully they were still there, and so was my Lightaxe and my metal mask. I grabbed my Lightaxe and mask and ignited my Lightaxe and put on my hood at the same time and, not intentionally, did an awsome pose.

"Wow." Justin said in awe while Sarah also starred in awe.

I then cut all of the cocoons open at once freeing my minions.

"Master." they all said crowding around me.

Then a loud explosion appeared on the wall blasting some of it apart, more accurate description: the wall to the right of the door, a short distance away from the platform and over the spikes, we are just a bit left from the door on the platform.

Then Juno walked over to the edge of the newly created entrance.

Sarah's staff turned orange as three fireballs appeared and flew at Juno, but the shield reappeared and blocked the attack. Then Juno raised her arm and pointed at us. Then dozens of spiders came flooding out from the hole and they began charging at us.

Justin's blade turned yellow, Sarah's staff began to glow orange, my minions readied their sword and spears, and I put both of my hand on the hilt of my Lightaxe.

We fought the spiders off for about half an hour and it would take to long to describe the whole battle so I will skip to the part where it gets good.

We were managing to fight of the spiders for now, though three minions did already die, but there were just to many.

Then I had an idea, "Hey Sarah, do you think you could energize my Lightaxe like you did Justin's sword?" I asked.

She looked unsure, but nodded as if to say, "I'll try."

"We'll have to buy her some time." Justin said cutting open the face of another large arachnid.

"Alright." I said jumping up and blasting ten spiders off the edge and into the spikes with the Force.

Then a ring sound came from Sarah's staff which was glowing blue. Both my Lightaxe Justin's sword light up with shinning blue light, we both jumped up and swung our blades. A wage of energy flew from Justin's blade and an orb flew from mine. The attacks hit right on target and the whole room was illuminated with blinding light. When it faded, we could see that all of the spiders were dead and Juno was on her hands and knees.

"I won't be defeated." she said, "I will not lose to children."

"It's over, give up." Justin said pointing his sword at her.

"Never." she said jumping forwards up into the air, but I sent a blast of Force energy that stopped her in the air causing her to fall.

I looked over the edge and saw her below, impaled on a spike. Then a yellow orb flew up from her corpse and stopped in the air in front of me. For a second it took the form of a shield(the kind a knighy would wear) before returning to orb form and flying into my gauntlet.

"Whoa, you just got a spell." Justin said.

Then I raised my gauntlet and a yellow light like a hologram appeared over it and there appeared the shield. Not knowing why, I tapped it, then I held my arm out and concentrated like I would to use the Force. Suddenly a sphere of yellow energy appeared around me.

"This could be useful." I said as it dissappeared.

Then Justin looked like he had remembered something, "Follow me." He said running into the hall.

I didn't ask any questions and just ran after him.

Soon we came upon a set of walls with small barred windows.

"Everyone stand back!" Justin shouted.

Then after a second he sent a wave of energy at the wall obliterating at least two yards of it and revealing a good many people.

"Come on, you're free." Justin said.

You didn't need to tell those people twice as they ran like the wind.

"Sarah." a old voice said.

The three of us turned and saw an old man in purple robes, wearing a tall pointed hat with stars on it, and with a long beard. Sarah ran over to the man and hugged him as he knelt down to hug her.

"Hey Merlin." Justin said sheathing his sword.

"Hello Justin." Merlin said.

A few minutes later after we found the exit Justin turned to me.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." he said.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said looking over at Sarah who just smiled.

I waved my hand and turned around and walked in the direction of the Tower Gate.

 **Dark Tower**

Immediately as I returned I saw Rin run down the stairs and stop in from of me panting.

"I'm back." I said.

She looked like she was about to cry, "Welcome back." she said smiling. Then she threw her arms around me.


	13. Fall

**Chapter 12: Fall**

It has already been a day since Venomwood. I haven't yet gone anywhere else in search of the other lost Minions and just stayed at the Tower looking at maps and letting my wounds heal. And besides, if I tried to leave I would just get whacked on the head by Rin again.

Right now I'm wearing a blue shirt with a brown vest over it and brown pants.

I was in the Private Quarters in the large empty room that Gnarl said used to be the treasury. I was meditating while resembling my Lightaxe with the Force(it has to be taken apart to be cleaned like a gun). As I thought, I reached out into the Force and felt something.

The images I could see, they were terrible, "No..." I said, "Rin!" then I lost focuse and my Lightaxe fell to the floor and I couldn't remember what I had just seen.

I shook my head and picked up the pieces of my Lightaxe.

Later I walked into the bedroom and saw that Rin still hadn't woken up even though it is 9:47(this is about the time they started using clocks instead of sundials).

She was sleeping peacefully with her head facing the wall.

I smiled and then gently tapped her left cheek with the back of my hand, "Hey, I think it's time to wake up." I said softly.

She stirred a bit, then sat up with a tired look in her eyes and some hair in her face.

"Good morning." I said.

"Morning." she yawned.

"Sleep well?"

"I guess." she rubbed her eyes.

I just smiled while wondering what that vision earlier was about.

 **Coruscant _,_ Radio Tower**

"We have to hurry!" Katooni said deflecting a few blaster bolts before closing the door.

"I'm almost done." Petro said connecting a few more wires, "Got it." he said standing up and taking out a holo-recorder.

"All Jedi who can hear my voice," he said, "do not return to the Temple. The distress signal sent out to call everyone back is fake. Everyone is dead. Anyone who is still alive should break contact with their Clone unit and go into hiding." then he stopped for a moment, "Please survive."

Then the door exploded open and Clones stormed in and began firing at the two Padawans. Katooni had no trouble deflecting the blasts, but Petro wasn't and got shot in the chest.

Katooni wasted no time killing the Clones and then running to Petro's side, "Are you okay?" she asked him pressing her hand to his wound.

"You know me, I'm always good." he said with a smirk before coughing a couple times.

Then Katooni's radio started beeping.

"I'm sorry Katooni," Ganodi said over the radio, "We won't be able to get there in time."

Over at the other end of the line Ganodi was driving a speeder very fast, Zatt was in the passenger seat clutching his arm which had been shot, and Gungi was standing on the back facing backwards and deflecting blasts shot from a Police Gunship chasing them.

"It's okay." Katooni said trying to smile, "We're done anyways. This was our last run."

"I guess so." Ganodi said, "May the Force be with you."

Then a blast from the Police Gunship hit Gungi right in the chest causing him to fall off with a cry of dismay.

Then three Clone Gunships appeared right in front of them and opened fire. The speeder immediately was blown apart in an explosion.

"Ganodi?" Katooni asked, but she knew what had happened when she received no answer.

"I guess this is it." she said.

"Katooni..." Petro said weakly.

"Don't try to speak." she said.

Then Petro grabbed her hand, "Since this is the end I won't ever have any chance to regret this." he said, then he suddenly moved closer to her and kissed her, "I love you Katooni."

"I love you too Petro." Katooni said crying.

Then Clones ran into the room and quickly opened fire killing them both.

 **Tower**

I was in the bedroom alone. I sat on the couch. Then I decided to pick up my holopad and turned it on. The background screen on it was a picture with a red-haired, green-eyed boy standing to the left with his arms crossed and a smug grin on his face, to the right was me, also, clinging on my back was a girl with long pink hair and the same green eyes, she was holding onto my neck while laughing.

Then suddenly there was a beeping coming from it, a message then began to play, a hologram of a human boy appeared, "All Jedi who can hear my voice, do not return to the Temple. The distress signal sent out to call everyone back is fake. Everyone is dead. Anyone who is still alive should break contact with their Clone unit and go into hiding. Please survive." then the hologram showed Clones run in and shoot him, the recording ended there.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I knew the Temple was under attack, but the Jedi were strong, they could have defeated the Clones, right? But wait, what Fives claimed about the Chancellor, the attacks on the power plant during the peace conference, Darth Maul's sudden dissappearance while the Chancellor was away in an unknown place, the alleged attempt on Chancellor's life that made the attack legal, the entire war. Oh Force no...

I was rubbing my hand against my eyes and face trying absorb what I had just guessed from what I had pieced together.

My Master had always believed in the Republic, she deeply loved it, it was how she was able to fight all of those battles in the war, but now, she's dead and she died for a Republic that was all a lie.

My breathing was heavy, I stood up, but my vision had gone blurry, I tripped/fell over and landed with my knees on the floor and my arms on the end of the bed. I just couldn't think and began crying, it was the first time I cried since the death of one of my friends a year ago. I hadn't morned for my master because I knew she would never want it that way, I knew she has died with something to believe in, and at the time I was unable to think of something like that as I was trying to figure how to survive on this planet, but now, I cried for her, and I cried knowing everything we believed in was a lie. I didn't know what to think now.

 **Rin's P.O.V.**

I walked up the stairs planning on getting something for lunch when I noticed that it was freezing up here, it was only early fall and it didn't get that cold around this time of year, I sensed a form of magic in the air, it felt like it was pushing everything away and it seems to be coming from Nova's and my room.

I ran into the bedroom as quickly as I could and saw Nova just lying there silently.

"Are you okay?" I asked him kneeling beside him (at his left side).

He turned his head around to face me and I could tell from the way his eyes were all red and swollen that he had been crying recently.

"No I'm not." he said trying to smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He grabbed a device which he had once previously briefly described the function of and he activated a recording on it(I know what a recording is because he used it once to show me a picture of his teacher).

I watched the recording all of the way through and I was horrified. He had just found out that everyone he once knew, that he probably even hoped to returned to, was gone, I don't claim to know the feeling, but I know something that comes close.

I tried to think of something to say, but couldn't, so instead I just hugged him as he once did for me and I only hoped it was enough. It sadden me to see the one I love in this state.

After a minute he spoke, "I'll be fine, I just need a moment." he said.

"Okay." I said standing up and walking out of the room.

 **Evernight Forest**

"Okay, you've gotten the reinforcements from Nordburg, what's your plan?" Towen asked.

Torrock laid out a map of Spree and the surrounding islands(a few parts of Mellow Hills are islands in the swamps), "That's what I brought you back for." he said.

"I guess you would rather have left me dead." then Towen began observing the map.

Torrock stepped outside, it was early afternoon, but like that makes much of a difference in Evernight, though the forest has been healing, it is slow and light has only fully restored to inhabited areas, not for long if the Dark Elves have their way.

Then suddenly a large explosion appeared at the edge of the camp.

Over in the forest Akomar pulled his sword off of his back, "Those thermal detonator things are really effective." he said.

They were on a hill(but the entire hill was still covered in trees).

"You ready HK?" Akomar asked.

"Conformation: Of course master. I am always ready to kill meatbags for you." HK-47 said aiming his rifle amd firing killing a Dark Elf and causing the others to panic.

"My turn." then Akomar leaped through the air, landed on a high up root(one of those normal unusual roots in Evernight) near the edge of the trees, then jumped down and slammed his sword on the ground as soon as he landed.

The impact caused four Dark Elves to fly up into the air. Time seemed to slow down for Akomar, there were two in the air in front of him to his right and two in the left. He swung his sword at the two on the right cutting them just below the ribs, his sword cut straight through them(didn't cut them in half). Next he turned to the ones on his left, he slashed the right left one from the left shoulder to the right hip, then he jabbed his sword forwards into the throat of the left left one and pulled it out fast.

He then jumped back and as soon as he got into a fighting position, black blood shot from all four Dark Elves he had attacked.

"Everyone stand back!" a voice boomed.

All Dark Elves moved back away from Akomar, except for one.

"It's been a while Ukamaru." Torrock said.

"It's only been a month or two general." Akomar said not breaking his stance.

"You're really determined to do this the hard way? Come on, why not join up with us again?"

"Because I don't work with ghouls like you and your brother."

Then a blaster bolt flew out of the treeline and nearly hit Torrock in the head, but Torrock just tilted his head and let the blast pass by him as he flung a ball of black fire into the trees in the directions the blast had come from blasting apart that whole area. A few seconds later three blasts shot from the trees and took down four Dark Elves.

Then Akomar swung his sword to the left in the air sending a wave of unstable red energy at twelve Dark Elves that had so helpfully gathered in a line. But then Torrock suddenly appeared in front of it and the caught it in his hand and then crushed it causing it to shatter like glass.

Then Torrock pulled a large doublebladed axe made of Netherworld Steel off of his side and stabbed the side of it into the ground while still holding it.

Akomar leapt foward and swung his currently energy covered sword at Torrock. Torrock leaned backwards to avoid the strike, then raised his axe above his head and attempted to bring it down on Akomar, but Akomar was fast enough to jump backwards and dodge the attack.

Akomar then began rapidly swinging his sword at Torrock, but Torrock blocked all of the attacks with the handle pole part of the axe. Then Torrock swung his axe at Akomar and hit him on the right side of his head with the side. Akomar fell on his right side. He could taste blood in his mouth. He used his left hand to push himself onto his back, then he used the muscles in his back to lanch himself back up onto him feet.

Akomar knew he was outmatched, "I guess this is my only move left." he said, then he took his sword and cut into the palm of his hand.

He licked the blood off of his hand and then a great pain appeared in every part of his body. His teeth began to form into fangs, two lumps formed behind his shoulders where something was about to tear out, his mouth began to grow longer as if turning into a snout, and scales began forming on his skin.

A horrified look appeared on Torrock's face, "Don't let him finish transforming!" he yelled, "Priests create a barrier! Now! Use all of your magic!"

The Priests all formed a circle around Akomar and began chanting. Then a purple lightning bolt shot from each of their hands and hit Akomar who let out a beast-like roar. Then a giant forcefield of purple energy formed around Akomar. In the air inside the shield you could see multiple large tendrils of energy flowing out of Akomar into the shield.

The head Priest, who had a golden M shaped crown on her forhead, large golden bracelets that covered most of her lower arms, and a golden necklace with more jewels than you can count walked up to Torrock, "The spell will drain his own power to strengthen itself until he has no energy left, but it will require the Priests to continue holding the shield up until he is completely drained of his life force." she looked back at Akomar who had frozen in an agonized pose, "And judging from the amount of energy this creature has, I would say it would take two days to complete."

Torrock nodded and then walked away.

"Why didn't you finish him off?" Towen asked.

"Because even if had attacked him with our blades his transformation would only accelerate." he said, "And what he would have turned into would be to strong for even all of us to defeat. In his time working for us I saw the destructive force of his power level entire Netherworld cities back when we were still fighting the other demon lords."

"You mean to say he is a dra..."

"Yes." Torrock answered.

 **Nordhaven**

The rebels at Nordhaven were making what might be their last stand against the Dark Elves. There were only 43 out of 78 remaining.

Behind them was one of the endlessly burning tar pits and in front of them was an army of Dark Elves firing at them from the treeline (there is a few yards between the treeline and the spot where the rebels are at), all the rebels had for cover were some radom logs.

"We're running out of bullets." the commander said reloading his rifle.

"Where are our reinforcements from Nordburg?" a soldier asked while firing at the Dark Elves.

A distance away on the lake gunfire was flying between seven ships(no canonfire though), two were a common style of sailship(the kind the Overlad got in Nordhaven) and the five were Elvish ships with black paint and were made from cursed wood.

The crew of the first ship wore think dark brown cloaks and plates of armor on their chests. All of them had golden colored hair.

Then one female officer, who had knightlike metal gloves and boots as well as the same armor as the rest, and yellow hair tied into a braid on the back and violet eyes, yelled out, "We must hold them off until Sir James can arrive with the reinforcements!"

"But Lady Emily," said the one at the wheel, "We have already lost one-third of our forces where the enemy has only lost one-tenth."

"It doesn't matter!" Emily said, "As long as we can last till Sir James gets here then we will have a victory here and we can move to help the people of Nordburg retake their town." then she picked up a sheathed sword and attached it to her belt.

Then suddenly the base of the watchtower made from Netherworld Rock that had been placed at the entance to the village, exploded and caused the tower to fall into the lake on top of two of the Dark Elf ships.

Then about sixty Nordburgians came charging out of the forest led by Sir James who rode on a brown horse.

"We're saved!" said the rebel commander as he and his men jumped up and began charging at the Dark Elves while firing.

"Alright!" Emily cheered running to the bow of the ship and the jumping off and landing on the main deck of a Dark Elf ship.

She pulled the sword out of its sheath. The sword had a golden hilt, in the bottom of it was a purple jewel and there were also purple jewels on each side of the hilt guard, the sword's blade shined a bright violet color.

She swung her sword at a Dark Elf standing on the left side of the deck and her sword cut into his left shoulder. She pulled her sword out of him, then kicked him overboard while doing a backflip. She then turned to her right very fast while swinging her sword in that direction and cut open the stomach of a Dark Elf standing at the bow. She then whipped around and attempted to stab the one guarding the captain, but he manage to deflect her blade with his sword.

Emily jumped backwards and then began twirling her sword in the air beside her and then one of the jewels in the hilt guard lit up and suddenly her blade had purple wind spinning around it. She swung her sword and the wind flew from the blade and over onto the Dark Elf forming a miniature purple cyclone around him and causing him to go spinning off the back of the ship.

Then ten Dark Elves jumped out of the inside of the ship and surrounded her. Emily grinned as both of the jewels on the hilt guard lit up. She then began spinning around faster and faster until a slightly larger purple twister appeared around her and sent all of the Dark Elves flying. Once she stopped spinning she pulled a small metal ball with red paint off of her belt and twisted a knob on it and then threw it down into the hatch before jumping off.

A few seconds later the whole ship exploded. While she was still in the air, Emily raised her sword above her head as all three jewels lit up and flung the wind at the water between the last two Dark Elf ship and created a giant tornado that lifted both ships into the air spinning them around until they smashed into each other. Emily then landed safely on the deck of the other one of her ships and sheathed her sword.

The crews of the ships began cheering at the same time the rebels gunned down the last of the Dark Elves in the village.

"Looks like we missed the party." said the captain of another one of Emily's ships that was just pulling into the area.

Then a large shadow appeared over the ship. The captain turned around and saw what was casting it. A massive full sized galleon with black paint and it was heading straight for them. Some of the crew jumped off of the ship into the freezing water that they would die in while the rest were frozen with fear on the deck.

The galleon just sped right through them crushing the ship like a toothpick. If the sound of the fully canon armed galleon smashing the ship didn't get the rebels attention, then it was the three Netherworld Rock Giants smashing out of the forest stepping on some people and knocking away some others.

 **Mellow Hills**

The day of the wedding had finally arrived, personally I thought it never would, but today I was getting married.

They were still setting everything up in front of the tavern.

I was in a room with Gnarl as I tried to put on this ridiculously tight tuxedo.

"Seriously, it was easier to survive that fight with General Grievous." I said struggling with the bow tie.

"Here, let me help." Gnarl said.

The Minion Master quickly fixed Nova's tie, "You seem to be sweating."

"I am?"

"Yes. Are you nervous?"

"Like a Wookie in a barber shop."

Gnarl looked confused.

"Never mind." I said, then I looked out the window, "It's just that, when I first met Rin, she was just some girl I saved, then the next time I saw her she was acting a but crazy, but that was probably just from the rush of things, but after spending this last week with her I..."

Gnarl placed his hand on my arm, he would have placed it on my shoulder, but he is to short, "It is okay, it almost always works out, I should know, I have lived a few hundred years and seen many things."

"Thanks, do you have any more knowledge for me advisor?"

"Yes." Gnarl said, "Rin's hot."

 **17 Minutes Later**

I stood at the makeshift alter looking out at the gathered villagers.

Then a moment later music began to play, Rin then appeared and began walking through the path between the villager's seats with her adoptive father walking right there next to her. She had on a plain white dress with a purple flower at the top right corner of her shirt holding it together. Her blonde hair was styled a little differently, it was smoothed out and trimmed to where it is just above the shoulders and was shorter in the back corners, and more so on the very back. Her light brown eyes shone beautifully.

The people around simply watched her walk with expressionless faces. But when I looked at her I thought nothing could be more beautiful than her, at that very moment I realized she was everything in the Galaxy to me.

I had never thought that I would feel something like this again, I never thought I would find another person who I love, yes I said/thought it, I love her. Sure, back when I was in the Jedi Order all of the young girls had a crush on me and such, but I never payed any mind to them, but Rin...

Rin walked up to the alter and stood across from me. She looked at me and smiled, slightly nervously.

Archie walked up and stood next to us while holding a black book with a title written in gold, though I cannot read what it says on the cover.

"Dearly beloved," Archie began, "we are gathered here today to join these tw..."

He was suddenly cut off by the loud sound of an explosion. I was thrown to the ground by the explosion, my ears were ringing, and dirt was flying everywhere.

A few moments later I forced myself up. I looked to the West side of the wall, which had been more recently updated to stone, was blasted apart. Standing where the wall had been was a creature about one and a half times the size of a fully grown man, he had pale skin and pointed ears, his hair was a very dark brown with some more grey colored hairs, and his eyes glowed purple. He had black chainmail armor with a large black shiny metal chestplate, the metal on it had a human skull with horns designed into the middle of it. His upper arms had no armor, but on his right hand he had a black bracelet like armor and on his left lower arm was a spiked gauntlet.

There were long smooth, curved spikes on each of his shoulders, in his right hand was a giant doublebladed axe.

Then several more Elf-like creatures began charging in, immediately as the reached the villagers on the ground they raised their swords to stab them.

I quickly threw a Force Push from my left hand and knocked them to the ground.

Then one started running towards me.

"Nova catch!" Gnarl shouted throwing my Lightaxe to me. I caught it and then swung it at the pale creature while activating it. Then turned and saw one jabbing it's sword at me. I was still turning and couldn't dodge or block, so instead I casted my shield spell.

The creature's blade shattered as it struck. I then cut that one down.

I then saw one thrusting his blade at Rin. But she suddenly hit the creature in the wrist sending the shiny black sword up into the air, then she caught it in her right hand and swung it and cut into the plae creature's shoulder.

She then immediately whipped around and stabbed another one who was trying to attack her from behind. Then one tried to attack her from her left side, but she spun around and slashed him across the chest.

"Whoa." I said amazed. If I wasn't already in love with her I would have fallen for her right then and there.

Then I noticed a shadow rise over me from behind. I quickly dodged to the left to avoid being chopped in half by a giant axe.

He swung at me again, but I blocked it. It quickly became a battle of power as we both tried to push the other's weapon away.

"So I'm guessing you're the Overlord." he said.

"Yeah, who's asking?" I answered/asked.

Then he jumped backwards, "Torrock, general of the Dark Elves." Then he ran at me and swung his axe down at me, but I dodged to the right and then swung at his chest. It only barely scratched his armor though.

"Well I'm Nova Stargunner!" I said jumping at him again and swung at the less armored back of the left knee causing him to fall down onto it. Then I slashed across the back of his right shoulder, then I spun around to his right side and swung down at his right and and completely sliced the lower half of it off. I then used a Force Push to blast him into a wall.

I couldn't tell if he was dead or just unconscious, but at the moment I did not care. Then a tall beast that looked to be made from black rock and had purple fiery eyes came stomping in.

I ran at it and jumped up intended to strike its head, but instead it batted me away and sent me flying into a house a short distance behind it.

I shook off the pain and leaped at its back, I slashed it twice on the back, then I dropped down and slashed across its ankle. But none of the attacks had any effect.

The Rock Giant growled annoyed by the insect buzzing around it. It quickly reached down with its right hand and grabbed me before I could blink.

It lifted me up to eye level, then began to squeeze me attempting to crush the life out of me. It opened its mouth and let out a gravelly roar. When its mouth opened I could see a purple crystal in the back of its throat.

I Force Repulsed to break free from its gripped and then threw my arm into its mouth with my inactivated Lightaxe in my hand. Then it suddenly closed its mouth on my arm, specifically the part of the lower arm right next to the elbow, it didn't have teeth, but its stone lips were hard enough to nearly crush my arm. I activated my Lightaxe and destroyed the crystal.

The Rock Giant's eyes then stopped glowing and it began to crumble. I landed on feet. The arm that the Rock Giant bit was broken and I couldn't hold my Lightaxe.

"Karabast!" I said clutching my injured arm.

"Nova!" Rin said running up to me, she looked at my injured arm, "We need to get you patched up."

Then a Dark Elf appeared to her right (just to help you visualize, her right would be in the direction of the inn) and was about to stab her, but then an arrow flew into its head from the left side of its head.

"You two need to get out of here." Rin's father said shooting another arrow from his crossbow at a Dark Elf.

"What about you?" Rin asked.

"I'll be fine, now go!"

Rin looked as if she were about to cry, "Okay." she said taking my left arm and putting it over her shoulders.

This was all to familiar to me.

We moved as quickly as we could to the Tower Gate.

"Tower." I said to activate it.

Just before it teleported us we could see the front half of the Happy Mule Inn fall apart.

 **Tower**

Seconds after we returned to the Tower I stumbled and fell to the floor, "Damn it!" I said punching the marble walkway.

Then suddenly Giblet came running in with a box in his arm, "Master, you must lea..." he was quickly cut off by a bullet flying through his back.

I looked up and saw that the upper floor had was filled with Dark Elf gunmen.

"Hello there Nova." a voice said.

In the center of the enemy soldiers was a Dark Elf with short, neatly styled, silver hair. He had a rather handsome face(simply a description) with a scar going across it from the right side of his forehead, over his right eye, across his nose, and ending at his lip.

He wore the armor one would expect a medieval knight to wear, it was painted black, but it was very shiny, smooth, and bulky looking.

"Who... are you?" I asked, the pain in my arm caused a momentary pause. I was still holding onto Rin's shoulder.

"I am King Terreck, Lord of the Netherworld and soon this one." he said raising up his arms dramatically.

Then Gnarl walked up next to Terreck wearing very fine looking black robes, there was a purple mist floating around his eyes.

"Gnarl!" I said surprised.

"Any last words great and mighty Overlord?" Terreck asked as the gunmen took aim.

"Not to you."

Terreck looked a bit disappointed, "Very well then. Prepare to fire."

I looked around I couldn't see any way out. I could use the Shield spell, but then Rin...

"Rin." I said looking at her, "I love you." then I pulled her over to me and kissed her.

She very quickly returned the kiss.

Then once we stopped I pushed her away and threw my Shield spell over at her just as the Dark Elves fired.

 **No P.O.V.**

The bullets fired at Rin simply bounced off the Shield, but the ones fired at Nova hit him directly.

He first fell to his knees, then sideways, specifically to the left.

"Nova!" Rin shouted running over to him as soon as the Shield dissapeared.

She knelt down to the left of him and raised his back up with her right arm and put her left hand on his face.

"Nova please, I can't lose you too." she said.

He didn't respond as the color quickly began to fade from his skin.

"No. No. No!" she cried.

"Kill the girl." Terreck ordered.

Gnarl nodded, them several purple eyed Browns came running in from the spawning pit.

Rin was more scared than she had ever been before, she quickly began looking around the room for something to defend herself with, and she soon found it.

She grabbed the box that Giblet had been holding, "Help me just this once father." she said opening it to reveal an armored gauntlet with a crystal in it.

She quickly put it on, though not without a moment's hesitation, and suddenly a strong wind filled with black and red clouds swirled around her for a moment.

When they dissappeared Rin was wearing armor that greatly resembled the Durium armor, except smaller. The torso part only covered her chest (just mentioning, her chest is just a simple, smallish size, not trying to sound p*rverted) and her lower half of the torso and belly was covered with a black chainmail that showed off her curves(still not trying to sound like a p******). There was armor covering her waist and lower, but her upper legs had chainmail, though her lower legs and knees had armor connected to her boots. Her right arm was fully armored, but her left arm only had chainmail and the gauntlet. She also wore a bright green cape-like cloth and her eyes had begun to glow blue and her hair had turned orange(like Kelda's).

Rin swung a green colored flaming Durium sword at the Browns and cut into them and set them on fire.

She put on the Durium helmet, "I am Rin Korrotoe, daughter of the Overlord(the overlad one)." she said throwing a green Fireball at a Dark Elf gunman burning him to ash in seconds.

"Kill her now!" Terreck yelled.

All of the gunmen opened fire, but none of the bullets hit her as green lightning appeared around her catching each of the bullets in the air, then sending them straight back at the shooter.

Terreck growled as the last of his gunmen fell. He then drew his sword and jumped down in front of Rin and tried to attack Rin with a downwards, left diagonal strike, but she blocked it by raising her sword up in the way.

In the sky next to the Tower, the Centurion Hawk appeared and as it got close to the Tower the hatch opened up. Standing there to the left(well left if you're looking at it from the Tower) was Lady Elise Titania who was still wearing her damaged, bloodstained armor, and to the right was a girl with redish pink hair and a ponytail in the back. She had hazel colored eyes and she was wearing a white spacesuit(a kind you would expect people on a space station to wear) with a white flag with a red dot in the center imprinted on her right sleeve (it was a picture of the Japanese flag).

"There, the one one ground is Nova!" the pink-haired girl shouted to be heard over the sound of the ship's engine.

Rin could tell she wasn't going to win this fight, so she used a temporary Confusion spell on Terreck and ran over to Nova and picked him up in her arms.

It was then that she saw a black floating disk shaped thing(the Centurion Hawk) fly up next to the Tower.

"Get in!" the Fairy said.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Rin asked.

Then she realized her Mana bar had been depleted and Terreck would be able to shake off the spell soon.

'I guess I don't have much of a choice.' she thought running to the edge and jumping over to the Centurion Hawk. They immediately after closed the hatch.

Terreck ran over to the edge and roared (a human sounding one) annoyed.

They ran into a room near the center and put Nova on the table where Yuka had previously been.

"He's badly injured." Yuka said, "Looks like multiple bullet wounds."

Elise put her hand to Nova's head, "It seems like he has put himself into some form of Healing Trance." Elise said, "But it might not be enough, I will have to help heal him."

"No Titania," Ichiro said worried, "You're strength still hasn't been fully recovered."

"If this boy dies, then the whole world will be destroyed. That's why my life doesn't matter."

"But Titania, your life matters to..." Ichiro was suddenly shoved away by Kaito who was holding a medical kit.

Later they had been to work, slowly, on healing Nova. Kaito helped to remove the bullets as Elise did her best to close the wounds with her magic, before Kaito then puts a bacta patch on his wounds.

Rin had deactivated her gauntlet early which made the armor disappear, but she was still wearing it and her hair was still orange.

She sat next to to the game table.

Yuka sat down next to Rin and placed her hand on her shoulder and said something, but it was inaudible to you the reader.

(At this part you should imagine the music that plays at the end of Star Wars episodes to start playing. No this is not the end of the story.)

 _ **Important Information!**_

 **In case you missed it at the beginning of the previous chapter, I have published a new story telling about Akio's group, it is called Two Sides.**

 **Also, Elise's last name,Titania, was based one the Fairy queenTitania who was married to the Fairy king Oberon.**

 **Also, I changed it to where both of Anata's eyes are green and her uniform has two gold stripes going down from the shoulders and ending at the belt?**

 **Also, I have created a profile on Fictionpress with the same username, please have a look at that.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and review.**


	14. Fall Part 2

**Chapter 13: The Fall** **Part 2**

 **Rin's** **P.O.V.**

"We have to go now!" the red-haired boy said running towards a doorway.

I followed him and the brown-haired one, who slightly resembled Nova, into a small room with several windows and chairs.

Below us I could see several hundred Dark Elves holding guns and firing at us.

"These guys must be some kind of stupid to think they can harm this ship with projectile weapons." the one with brown hair said.

Then suddenly a flame-coated bolder flew past the window of this... ship, I think that's what they call this thing.

"What the heck was that!?" said the pilot, whatever that means.(They didn't have any form of flying vehicle then, so "pilots" didn't exist either)

"I don't know, and I don't think I want to." said the brown-haired one..

"I can't fly very high with the engine in the condition it is." said the pilot, "Kaito, can you operate the turret and keep the enemy from blowing us out of the sky while I try to fly safely?"

"Sure thing Luka." said the brown-haired one who I now know is called Kaito.

The ship then began evasive maneuvers, or as I now call them, lose your lunch maneuvers.

Below, there were several Netherworld Rock Giants helping the Dark Elves load and fire catapults.

I was holding onto a metal bar on the side of the entrance to the cockpit as Luka, as I believe they called the pilot, attempted to avoid the boulders.

It seemed we had finally escaped as we passed the last line of Dark Elves when suddenly there was a loud crash sound and a jolt that when through the entire ship.

"Hold onto something!" Luka said.

I held tighter onto the metal bar. Then the ship went down very fast. It struck the ground and I was thrown from where I was standing and everything darkened for a moment.

I forced myself to my feet and shook my head, then I realized my armor had activated itself to protect me. I looked around. Several panels were broken off the walls and large and small metal and ccolorful vines and threads were hanging out of some parts of the ship (the people of The World were very low tech so they wouldn't have wires either)

Then I heard Luka groan.

"Are you okay?" I asked placing my hand on her left shoulder.

"I'll be fine." she said rubbing the front right side of her head.

Then she grabbed an odd small dark grey gun(guns are still fairly new, so they haven't invented pistols yet) with orange lines on the sides and stood up.

I then ran through the broken hall into the room I had previously been in. Nova was still lying in the bed, the yellow-skinned guy was helping the Fairy up, and Yuka was loading another one of those small guns, this one was black and had a picture of a white rectangle with a red dot in on the side of the handle.

"We have to get out of here!" the red-haired boy said.

"Right Akio." Kaito said as he climbed out of a hatch that must have led to the turret.

Then I saw he had a metal bar embedded into his right arm. He grabbed the bar, then inhaled deeply before pulling it out.

"Kaito, are you okay?" Luka asked running up to him.

"I'm fine." he said, "It's a good thing I use a one-handed Lightsaber fighting style in my left hand."

Then Akio, the red-haired boy, ran up to a wall and pulled a black cylindrical device off of his belt and pressed a button on it. When he pressed the button, a read beam of energy similar to Nova's Lightaxe appeared. He held it with the blade facing downwards(the way Ahsoka from Clone Wars and Starkiller from The Force Unleashed hold their Lightsabers) and then swung it at the wall a few times leaving several glowing cuts in it. He then kicked the wall and it shattered.

"Let's move!" Akio said.

The yellow-skinned one picked up Nova. Then everyone began running out the hole in the wall, first Kaito, then Luka, then the Fairy and the yellow one who both ran side-by-side, then Yuka, then me, and most likely Akio ran behind.

We ran as fast as we could, I could tell we were headed for Evernight.

Tower

Terreck stood in the throne room.

Suddenly two Dark Elves came in from a stairway while carrying Torrock between them. They let go of him and he fell to his knees.

"I am sorry my lord." Torrock said, "I failed you." he bowed his head in shame.

A kindish smile appeared on Terreck's face(that must have taken alot of effort for him to do), "Failure? Far from it my brother. Your actions are what ultimately defeated the young Overlord!"

"Thank you brother." Torrock said standing up.

Then Terreck looked around at the Tower.

"Retrieve the Hives and the Heart, then destroy this place." Terreck said.

"But my lord." Torrock said, "Could you not use your power to make the Tower Gates help darken the world?"

"No. The arcane magic of this Tower is very different from the Netherworld energy I have mastered."

"As you wish brother." Torrock then left the room.

Plains of Falling

The group continued to run as they were still pursued by an army of Dark Elves. They had managed to put some distance between them and their enemy by escaping into the Plains of Falling, the site of many battles where countless heroes had lost their lives. The Plains were covered with green grass except for in the many large trenches, just like the one they now ran through.

Akio ran in front, diagonally behind him to the left was Kaito and Luka, and behind him to the right was Yuka, while directly behind him was Ichiro, who still carried Nova in his arms, and Elise was to Ichiro's right as she was still finishing the healing of Nova's wounds. Heading up the rear was Rin, who wore all of her armor except for her helmet.

Nova groaned.

"Wait, stop!" Ichiro said causing them to halt.

Nova's head shook slightly, then his eyes started to open, they weren't glowing like usual, but were instead plain blue, human eyes.(just slight info, in the way Ichiro is carrying Nova, Nova's head is to Ichiro's right side)

Ichiro lowered himself to his knees and mostly placed Nova on the ground, though he still held up Nova's back. Rin then ran over to Nova's side.

"Where am I?" Nova asked still unable to see completely, then he looked over at Rin, "Rin, is that you? What happened to your hair?"

"It's a long story." Rin said smiling.

Then Nova, who had completely come to his senses, looked around, "Yuka, Luka, Kaito, and Ichiro. What are you doing here?" he asked confused, then he saw Akio, "You!" Nova's voice took an angered form.

"This isn't the time for this Nova." Akio said looking forwards along the path instead of at Nova.

Nova forced himself to his feet, "Of course it is Skycutter! I will never forgive you for what you have done!" Nova reached for his Lightaxe.

"Look out!" Luka said.

Nova then jumped backwards (more specifically, the direction was to the left side of the trench) avoid a rain of arrows. Dark Elves then began jumping down from the right side of the trench and the blocked off their forward path.

"We can settle our score another time." Akio said activating his Lightsaber.

"Fine, but this doesn't change anything." Nova said igniting his Lightaxe, "I will kill you one day."

At the same time the Dark Elves who had been chasing them also caught up.

"We'll have to break through that defensive line in order to escape." Ichiro said raising up his rifle.

Kaito nodded, then Nova, Akio, Kaito, and Rin charged forwards at the enemy.

Nordhaven

The rebel's only remaining ship was retreating with all of the villagers and soldiers on it.

On the shore on the hill in front of the village, Sir James and Lady Emily stood back to back surrounded by their enemy.(just so you know, both of them have two-handed swords)

"There's too many of them." James said striking down one who had attempted to charge him.

"We must hold out to buy the rebels time to escape." Emily said jumping forwards and swinging her sword to the left and cutting down three Dark Elves before jumping back.

Sir James closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, he waited three seconds before exhaling, "Emily, ever since I found you that day you have been like a daughter to me."

"And you have been like a father to me. But why are you bringing this up right now?" she then stabbed a Dark Elf.

"I hope that one day you can forgive me for this."

"For what?"

Then Sir James grabbed Lady Emily by the arm and threw her up into the air. Immediately after one of the yellow jewels his sword lit up and a Great Eagle made from light appeared in the sky and caught Emily on its back.

"Take her back to the castle!" Sir James shouted.

The Eagle nodded and began to fly off.

"No wait!" Emily cried out, but the eagle quickly took off at high speed with Emily on its back.

Sir James then spun in a circle swinging his sword and defeating all of the Dark Elves who attempted to attack him.

'I have lived a fulfilled life.' he thought swinging his sword in front of himself, 'I have always done my duty as a knight.' He spun to his left and stabbed one in the chest, 'The girl I raised has grown to be a beautiful woman.' He then spun and behind and swung his sword downwards, 'And now I shall finish my tale by giving the next generation a chance.' then all three jewels lighy up as well as a jewel on a necklace he was wearing.

His whole body became covered with golden light, "Let's do this Excalibur." he said to his sword. Then he looked to see that the rebel ship was gone, "God's Verdict!" then the whole area was filled with blinding light.

Plains of Falling

We were fighting with all we had, but still it wasn't enough. No matter how many we defeated more would just take their place.

"It doesn't seem that we will win so easily. " said my elder brother Kaito Stargunner as he cut down another Dark Elf.

"Oh, you think so." I said sarcastically as I slashed to the right and cut down several Dark Elves.

"Just shut up and fight!" Akio said.

"How about I shut you up Akio." I said blasting three down with a Force Push.

Over to side a bit Rin and Yuka were helping to hold back the enemy forces behind them.

"Do they ever not fight each other?" Rin asked Yuka while throwing a Fireball at a Dark Elf.

"Unfortunately no." Yuka said blasting two Dark Elves consecutively.

I was breathing heavier and struggling to fight them all off. It was evident that we'd run out of steam before they run out of troops.

Then, as I had just taken down one, I turned to my left and saw that the blade of a sword was just a couple inches from my head, I couldn't block or dodge.

No, this can't be the end.

Then the Dark Elf suddenly fell sideways to his right with a dagger(kunai, actually) in the left side of his head.

Then suddenly a large explosion of dirt and dust appeared to the right side of the trench. When the smoke cleared a tall man appeared wearing black armor and wielding an odd axelike weapon. To his left landed a girl in a thin black suit, and then an Elf with black armor came running up on his right out of breath.

"Ready?" the tall man asked.

"Ready Okami." the girl said with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Yeah, ready." the Elf said panting as he placed his hands on his knees.

"Go!" Okami shouted as he swung his weapon to the left and sent several Dark Elves flying. He swung again to the right and sent more flying, then jumped up and, while still in the air, raised his weapon over his head while holding it in two hand, and then smashed it down on the ground causing a big explosion.

The girl then jumped up into the air while spinning. In only a few seconds she became nothing more than a spinning blur in the air. Suddenly hundreds of those daggers (kunai) began flying out all hitting the Dark Elves with precision.

"Whoa, a ninja and a samura!" Yuka said.

I looked at Yuka unsure of what she was talking about.

"Big strong armored warriors in my world and especially my country were called samurai. Very lightly armor and fast moving warriors were called ninja or shinobi or, in this case, kunoichi." Yuka said.

I still had no idea what she was saying.

"Just forget it." she said.

A few seconds later the one called Okami ran up to me, "You're an enemy of the Dark Elves?" he asked loudly.

I didn't even need to think of the answer, "Yes." I said.

"Then duck!" Okami said with a grin as he raised his weapon above his right shoulder and prepared to swing.

I ducked as he said, then he swung his weapon and sent several Dark Elves flying.

I leaned over and used the Force to propel myself forwards very quickly, and while I was moving I swung my Lightaxe and took down at least six Dark Elves.

We fought for at least three minutes.

"We have to move now!" Okami said, "Anata, Mortane, activate Kuro Musou!"

Then the three of them lined up in front of the enemies who were hindering our escape. Okami was to the right, Anata was in the middle, and Mortane was to the left. Suddenly they had bits of pitch black energy swirling around them and coming off of them.

"Worthless pests!" Okami shouted slamming his weapon on the ground and sending a shockwave of black energy through the ground which then exploded sending multiple enemies flying.

"You're in the way of peace." Anata said coldly before pulling the blade off of her back (she holds it with the blade end down) and swinging it to the left and cutting down three enemies, then jumping up into the air and then landing in the middle of several enemies and stabbing her blade into the ground and creating a black wave of energy that took down all the enemy around her.

"I guess it's up to me." Mortane said hoping back and forth slightly and then slashing to the left and then the right with black energy trailing from the blade, then he jabbed forwards creating a blast of energy that sent several flying.

I stared amazed by their power, I hadn't sensed any magic or felt a connection between them and the Force, yet their might was unbelievable.

"Let's move, now!" Akio shouted.

We all began running forwards through the path these new warrriors had made us.

We had run for at least a minute when we came across a fork in the path.

"This way." Okami said running to the right.

We all followed him, or, at least that's what I thought.

"Titania?" Ichiro asked.

I stopped and turned around to see Elise staring down the left path.

"This path leads to Evernight." she said, "I have to go to my people, I must warn them."

"You'll never make it on your own." Ichiro said.

"We don't have time to debate this!" Okami said, "Go if you want, but we can't wait around."

"I'll go with her." Ichiro said.

"Are you sure about this?" Akio asked.

Ichiro nodded, "Yes." he then looked towards Kaito, Luka, and Yuka, "Take care of them commander."

Akio nodded and then Ichiro ran over to Elise. Elise and Ichro then ran off in the direction of Evernight.

I hope they make it safely.

I then saw a distance back the enemy army coming into view.

"Let's move." I said.

We ran for what seemed to be a long time. We didn't stop, even to rest. We knew that if we stopped the Dark Elves would catch us.

The sun had begun to set when we reached a hill overlooking a small town next to a port.

"There, our ship." Anata said pointing at the dock.

We ran into town and towards the docks.

"Prepare to set sail. Quickly!" Mortane said.

"Yes captain." said a soldier who was on the ship.

Just as everyone was about to board I turned around and looked at the town.

"The people, we have to warn them." I said.

"There's no time for that." Okami said.

"I think we should help them too." Anata said in a more childish voice.

"Fine." Okami said in defeat, "But be fast."

Evernight

"You're done mechanical abomination." said one of four Dark Elves surrounding HK-47.

HK was on his knees clutching his sparking left shoulder.

"Objection: That's what you think pointy-eared meatbag." HK said, and if he had a organic face he would probably be grinning.

The Dark Elf in front of him scoffed and raised up his spear and was about to bring it down when a blaster yellow blaster bolt hit him in the head bringing him down.

The blast came from Ichiro's sniper rifle. He was positioned on a hill a distance away.

HK took this as an opportunity to make his move. He quickly got up and grabbed the necks of the Dark Elves that had been on his left side and behind him and then bashed their skulls together (just stating that Dark Elves don't wear helmets). After that he quickly spun around and threw his fist through the chest of the last one that had been surrounding him. He then began racing straight for the shield where a very drained looking Akomar stood still stuck in the same position.

"Don't let him interfere!" the head Priest said.

Then four Dark Elves holding spears blocked HK's path, but the two on the right, front right of HK's view, suddenly fell down from consecutive sniper shots. HK then leaped over there and grabbed one of the spears from a dead Dark Elf and swung it to the left cutting the back of the neck of the closest Dark Elf and severing his spinal cord. Then HK threw the spear at the last one.

The Priests holding ip the shield began to worry, but they could not stop the spell until it's finished.

"Do not worry sisters." the head Priest said, "I will deal with this heretic."

HK charged at her, "Observation: It seems you don't plan to let me get past easily meatbag, this should be fun." he said grabbing his disruptor of the ground where he had lost it earlier.

The head Priest put her hand out in front of her and her eyes turned purple, "Wodahs Llaberif" she chanted before black flames shot from her hands at HK-47.

HK jumped to his left to dodge the attack and then fired a shot at Priest.

"Tectorp." she said as a shield appeared in front of her and deflected the shot.

Instead of attempting to get through the shield, HK went over it. He jumped over the Priest and then turned around at the same time she did and they were both facing each other. The head Priest's eyes widened with shock as she had not expected HK to be so strong, the the latter threw his hands at the former's face and ripped her eyes right out their sockets.

The head Priest screamed in pain before a sniper shot took her down.

"Sister!" one of the Priests said in shock.

Without the head Priest boosting their power, the rest of the Priests strength quickly decreased, and then suddenly energy began pulsing from the center of the shield. And then with one last pulse the shield shattered like glass and all of the Priests were sent flying.

Akomar's eyes were closed and he began to fall forwards, but HK quickly moved to his right side and caught him.

A moment later Ichiro and Elise came running up to them.

"He needs help." Elise said, "You must come with us to the village."

"Objection: There's no way we're going with you, meatbag." guess who said that.

"No HK..." Akomar said tiredly, "We can... trust her." he was breathing slowly, but heavily.

"We have to get moving." Ichiro said firing a blaster bolt off at something far behind them.

The four then ran off in the direction of Evernight Village.

Docks

The boat was beginning to leave as the town burnt. The sky had been painted crimson and orange from the flames.

Akio, who had stayed behind to help someone, ran forwards and to the edge of the docks and jumped off and towards the ship. He almost made it, and got to the side of the ship, but didn't reach it and began to fall. I then quickly threw my hand downwards and grabbed his arm and, with the help of my brother Kaito, pulled him up.

"Thanks Stargunner." Akio said sitting down and leaning his back against the railing.

"This still doesn't change anything." I said.

I don't know why I bothered to save him, especially after what he did(read my story, Two Sides, to find out).

I walked past the crowd of people we managed to get onto the ship and over to where Rin was sitting at the far back. I sat down to her right.

"Hey." I said hoping to start a conversation.

"Hey." she said looking down.

"So, about the armor, and your hair." I said.

She sighed, "Okay, but it is a long story."

I looked over at Okami and Mortane and saw they were looking at a map.

"I'd say we have time." I said.

"Okay." and then she began her story, "I'm sure Gnarl told you about the previous Overlord?"

"Yeah, the one he often referred to as the Overlad?" I asked.

"Yes. Well, fourteen years ago, his mistress, Kelda, gave birth to a child. A young girl, I was that girl. For seven years I lived in the Netherworld Tower. I was raised like royalty, servants, food, and anything else I could want. Then one day, the Overlord, my father, brought me with him an a trip to a nearby village. We went to a gold mine. There, I could see several people, many seemed tired as if they had not slept in a long time, others appeared to be ill or injured, and one or two were on the ground not moving. I was scared and didn't know what to do as I continued to follow my father. Then, suddenly, a man stopped working, walked in front over my father, and threw down his shovel. The Overlord raised his axe and was about to smite him where he stood, but then lowered his axe and looked at me. He then pulled a gauntlet." she paused for a moment to show me the gauntlet on her arm now, "And he then handed it to me and told me to put it on. Afterwards he placed a finger on ther crystal in his gauntlet and a redish orange orb floated from it and into mine. Then my father had me raise my hand towards the man, moments later a Fireball flew from my hand and struck the man.

"I don't think I had ever been more scared before than I was in that moment. My father simply laughed as the man screamed in pain as the flames burnt away his flesh. I then looked at my shaking hand and fell to my knees crying. Then after a few seconds I turned to my father and raised my gauntlet up and threw a Fireball at his face. He stumbled back and stood there stunned for a moment. I took that as my chance to escape. I threw off my gauntlet and ran.

"After that I kept on running for hours. I got as far away as I could before falling of exhausted. I probably would have died there. After sitting there in the dark night, I looked up into the sky that was filled with stars and said 'Please, I don't want to go back. Please take me somewhere I can be safe.' Then, only moments after, a blue flash appeared and then I saw an older woman in blue and white robes standing there, then she spoke 'Is that what you wish child?' I nodded my head. She promised to help me. I soon found out that this was my grandmother, Rose. She took me to the village of Spree, she then told me that she had to go, but that she would always be watching. Before she left she gave me a potion, 'Drink this, we must make sure that your father never finds you.'

"I drank it and then my hair turned from its natural orange, to the blonde hair I had when we first met." when she said that she grabbed my hand, "After that, grandma Rose left. I then ended up going to the village. It was then that a nice couple took me in, my parents, that's what they were to me."

I listened to her story all of the way through, and I now felt that I understood her even more than I did before.

I then turned to her, and then wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She returned the embrace. After we separated I looked into her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes, and she also looked back into my eyes. Our face grew closer and then our lips met. We kissed. It was much less rushed than back in the Tower just before I got shot, but more gentle and passionate. I don't exactly remember, but I think it lasted for at least a minute.

After we parted, we both leaned our backs to the wall, then Rin leaned over and layed her head on my shoulder, and I then leaned my head on hers.

"So, where are we going now?" Rin asked.

"I don't know." I said.

And then the ship sailed off towards the Kuro Islands.


	15. History of the Dark Elves

**Sorry it took a long time, I just moved and I only have Internet when my father visits from work. Which is why this chapter is so short and why it might be a while before the next one comes out.**

 **Though I have some good news, I have started a roleplay forum for Overlord. It is called Heroes, and you are all invited to join.**

 **Chapter 14: History of the Dark Elves**

At the same time Rin and I were talking, Akio sat on the left side of the ship watching us.

"It looks like Nova has finally been able to move on." Yuka said sitting down in front of Akio with her back to a barrel.

"Whatever." Akio said trying to make his voice sound like he didn't care.

"After what happened all that time ago it's good that he can move on." Yuka said.

Akio was silent for a while.

"I don't know exactly what happened then, but at least now he can move on. Especially after what happened to Akemi." Yuka said.

Akio looked down as he thought of the memory of his younger sister. If this were a movie or show it would show a flashback of that one picture on Nova's holopad of him, a red-haired boy who was Akio, and a pink-haired girl.

"I still remember that day." Akio said.

Yuka moved over to him and hugged him.

Back over with me.

A few minutes had passed since Rin and I finished talking.

"Can you wait here for a minute?" I asked Rin, "I need to go talk to the captain."

"Sure." she answered.

We kissed then I got up and walked over to the spot where Okami and Mortane where standing.

"What is this ship's destination?" I asked.

Mortane looked at Okami, who then nodded.

"We are heading for the Kuro Islands." Mortane said pointing to the map.

I looked and saw the location. It was a crescent shapped group of islands.

"As we saw, even with our strength we don't stand a chance against the Dark Elves." Okami said, "We need to return to our homeland and get as many of the strongest soldiers we can find before returning. Besides, we need to drop these people off somewhere safe anyways."

"I guess that makes sense." I said, "But who exactly are the Dark Elves?"

"I'll explain that." Mortane said, "Over 400 years ago, the Elves where one of the largest races. The ruled over much land. It was a time of peace and prosperity and we lived under the kind and caring rule of Queen Titania and her daughters Fay and Elise Titania and sons Terreck and Torrock. But sadly, it did not last, when the queen died, she entrusted the kingdom to Fay as the new queen. Terreck became jealous of Fay, because being an Elf he couldn't rule. He plotted against her. He gained a group of followers and led them in a battle to take the capital. But his plan failed and he was defeated. As punishment, he was exiled.

"When in exile, he discovered ancient texts referring to another world known as Earth. It said that within the world of Earth was another place known as Argatha, and that there resides a ancient power. He became obsessed with finding this power and using it for his own purposes. He dissapppeared for three years and not much is known about what happened to him then, but one day he returned claiming to have found this power, he then proved that he did by using it to revive an army of fallen Elves transforming them into Dark Elves.

"He then led his new army in an all-out war against the Elven race. They were relentless in their attacks, for ten years the war raged on until a two Heroes arose, Oberon and Towen Greenhaze. Oberon's strength and abilities brought fear to all those he fought against and inspired awe and strength in the Elven forces, and Towen's amazing battle strategies helped to lead the Elves to victory in many battles. In the end the Dark Elves were defeated and locked away in the deepest parts of the Netherworld. A device was constructed to hold them below. A hanging spire filled with magical energy.

"It held them there for 400 years. That was until just recently. The previous Overlord transformed the spire into a his new Dark Tower known as the Netherworld Tower. The fools in the rebellion attacked the Netherworld Tower and destroyed it. Although their intentions were pure and they managed to defeat one evil, their actions let loose an even greater one."

This was a rather surprising story, but not unbelievable, my galaxy has many amazing legends, most of which are true.

"So how long is this journey?" I asked.

"We should be there in the morning of the day after tomorrow." Okami answered, "Until then you should get some rest. I'll send out a falcon to inform tne emperor of our situation."

"I understand." I replied as I turned around and walked back over to Rin.

 **Sea of Kuro, two miles from Kuronian Shihon (capital) Bay**

Morning soon came on the final day of the journey. The previous day no said much of anything. When I woke up I found Rin resting with her head on my left shoulder. In the small bits of light coming from the rising sun she looked more beautiful than anything else in the world to me.

"Land ahoy!" Anata called out as she stood on the bow of the ship.

It was then that all of the passengers who were still tired from the long journey finally stood up and were filled with hope again.

I then turned to Rin, "It's time to get up sleepy-head." I said tapping the back of my right hand gently on her cheek.

She woke up, "Huh, what's going on?" she asked sleepily.

"We've arrived." I said helping her up.

We both ran up to the front of the ship. When we got over there we were greated by the sight of a beautiful harbor and a peaceful town with a green mountain towering in the background. There were many homes, all of which looked beautiful, then in the far back next to the mountain was a beautiful palace with a giant tree growing from the center.

"Amazing, this must be the capital city of Kuro." Rin said, "I have heard so many stories about this place. A city that for seven years has rivaled the ancient Elven cities. I've always wanted to see it."

Over on the left side of the bow was Yuka and Akio.

"It looks just like home." Yuka said looking out at the city.

Akio then put his right hand on her left shoulder, "I made a promise and I intend to keep it. You will see your home again." Akio said.

Yuka smiled and threw her arms around Akio, who then returned the hug.

Over near the back Mortane was showing Luka how to steer the ship. Kaito was having the bandage on his arm changed by Anata, which made Luka slightly jealous and almost made her capsize the ship.

Later the boat was secured to the docks and the ramp was lowered. Okami then stepped up.

"Welcome to Shihon." Okami said, "Soldiers with medical supplies and food will meet you and you will be escorted to a temporary shelter."

After most of the people had gotten off of the ship, Akio and his crew, and Rin and I walked off. A soldier then walked up to Okami.

"General, the emperor wishes to speak to you." the soldier said pausing, "You and the six others you found."

I immediately knew that by six he ment us.

What could the emperor of an entire island nation want with us?

"Follow me." the soldier said.

As we followed them through the city I noticed that the people were very happy, that they seemed to be enjoying life, if only they knew the terror that lay just beyond the sea. We finally arrived at the palace, it was much more massive than it looked from a distance.

As one would expect of a palace the interior was even more grand. we soon were brought into what I suppose was an audience chamber. We were seated on tatami mats (I know what they are because Yuka once showed me pictures of her world).

Not to long after a young man stepped out of a door hidden behind a tapestry. He then sat down in the spot facing the rest of us. He appeared to have sunglasses on his face.

"Hello." he said, "My name is Leonar Kenobi, I am the ruler of the Kuro Empire. Please tell me your names."

We each did as he asked, then I was the last to give my name.

"I am Nova Stargunner, it is an honor to meet you." I said respectfully.

"It is an honor to meet you as well new Overlord." the young emperor said smiling.

His words surprised everyone in the chamber, with the exception of Akio's group who didn't know what an Overlord was.

 **Again, sorry for the shortness of this chapter.**

 **And if you missed it above I am starting a Overlord roleplay forum called Heroes and I would like to invite you all to join.**


	16. A Guide

**Chapter 15: A Guide**

"The Overlord!" Anata said looking at me from her spot to the left of the emperor, well, his right and my left.

"I should have known!" Okami said standing up and pointing his halberd at me.

I was about to jump back and fight him when Leonar spoke.

"Easy Okami." he said, "He isn't like the last one. I thought you would have figured it out since that was the real reason I sent you was to find this young boy."

"Please forgive me my lord, I did not realize that."

After a few seconds Kaito spoke.

"So what's an Overlord?" Kaito asked.

"That will be explained later, I wish to speak with Nova alone." Leonar said.

The others were unsure if they should leave the room or not, but the decided to do as the emperor asked and stepped out without a word. Okami and Anata left as well (Mortane did not come with us in the first place)

Once there was no one else the emperor looked over at me, "As I said it is an honor to meet an Overlord, most people don't get this opportunity. I have only once before." Leonar said.

"I guess I am honored too." I replied, "But how did you know I was the Overlord?" I asked.

"A friend told me." he answered, "You might recognize him, though it has been a little while."

The room darkened greatly, but then a light filled the air and an orb of light entered from a wall.

"Hello again warrior of light." the orb said.

"Wait, you're the one who gave me my robe and my Overlord abilities." I said remembering the orb from the trial.

"Yes." he said, "But it seems I must yet again help you. You must learn to use the full extent of your powers, and I am here to help." Then suddenly the orb began to change shape.

It changed and seemed to form into a human, a head taller than a grown man. He was made from solid blue light. He was wearing a slightly large suit of armor(Arcanium armor). It was then that the room returned to its normal lighting. The form the orb took was still made of solid, light blue light that, though bright, does not shine out and is just basically solid.

He reached up to his helmet and then he took it off. His face was that of a young man, only about in his 20s, his hair was combed backwards and quite spiky.

"My name's Edward." he said, "I am the Overlord from before your predecessor."

That was very unexpected. He was another Overlord.

"I thought Gnarl said you were trapped in the Infernal Abyss." I said confused.

He smiled, "Oh, good old Gnarl. I miss that little goblin." he said, "Well yes, he was right, I am still physically in the Abyss, but I, after several decades, learned how to project my soul to this world."

"I believe we kind of have a few more pressing matters." Leonar said.

"Yes, you are quite right old friend." Overlord Edward said, he turned back to me, "As I said before I am here to help you learn how to truly use your abilities as an Overlord, but only if you accept."

I would need all of the power and strength I could get to fight the Dark Elves, "I accept." I said with a nod.

 **Evernight**

The Elves had withdrawn into a secret underground village to avoid being wiped out by Terreck's forces. The village in in a large stone cavern a mile in width, two in length, and a half in height.

Elise walked into a small straw hut, the door to which was only a curtains. Inside on the bed was Akomar, he was sitting up.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"Only a couple days." Elise said, "Why is it every time I see you you're badly injured?" she smirked.

"I guess that's just the way I am cousin." he said, "So I guess Terreck's back. Any ideas on who the the prophesied hero guy is?"

"Yes actually. I have even seen him. His name is Nova."

"That name, I think I've..." then it hit him, "Wait what? That kid was the hero?!"

"I guess you met him?" Elise said, "Let me guess, you fought him?"

"You could say that." he propped his pillow up on the back of the bed and leaned back.

It was then that Ichiro burst in there, "Lady Titania, you are needed in the warehouse!"

Elise rolled her eyes annoyed, "Ichiro, please just call me Elise." she said getting up, "I will be back later." she told Akomar before leaving.

Akomar sat there alone for a few minutes before he was greeted by another visiter.

"Exclamation: It seems you're finally awake! Excellent master! Should I go kill someone for you?" I don't need to tell you who said that.

"Answer: No you're not killing anyone here HK!" Akomar said to his droid.

"Request: Pretty please master."

"No, we are among people on our side right now. But when we get out of here you can kill as many of those Dark Elves as you want."

"Query: How do you know we are really safe among these meatbags master?"

"Because their leader is a relative of mine." Akomar answered.

A few minutes HK-47 left the hut to go scout out the forest, after being forced to promise not to kill anyone. While HK was scouting, Akomar began to put his armor back on. He had just put his sword on his back when he sensed something.

"You know, I almost wish you would appear in your physical form so that I could kill you." Akomar said as two red eyes appeared in the back of the hut.

The dark voice chuckled, "Can't I ever visit my own son without him threatening to kill me?" the voice asked sarcastically.

"I guess not, and as I said before, I am not your son." he finished lacing up his boots.

"But of course you are." the voice said, "You have my blood flowing through your veins."

Before exiting the hut Akomar looked back, "I only had one family, and they're dead." he then stepped out.

Outside he could see Ichiro and Elise walking together in the distance, it seemed that Ichiro was trying to talk to her, but she appeared to be ignoring him. Also it looked like there was a red handprint on Ichiro's face as if he had gotten slapped.

Akomar just walked towards the exit and left the village without looking back.

 **Kuro Palace**

"But before you begin your training you should rest." Edward said, "It is most likely that you have been through much."

I looked down and saw that I was still in the tuxedo, which was torn up quite a bit.

"Yeah I guess I should." I said before bowing and leaving the room.

When I got out into the hall I found the others waiting for me.

Kaito was leaning against a wall, "So, basically I leave my brother on his own for a month and he becomes a powerful warrior who is fated to conquer the world." he said.

It took me a second to think of what to say.

"I did become an Overlord, but as you know I don't believe in fate and I believe that your destiny is only what you make it. I don't plan to rule The World, I will only use these powers to protect the people in it."

Akio scoffed, "Typical Nova, always playing the hero."

I had almost forgotten that he was here, "At least I am not a murderous traitor like you." I said.

"I dare you to say that again ice for hair!" Akio shouted.

I quickly pulled my Lightaxe off of my belt and igniting it before quickly swinging it down at him, but he was ready with his Lightsaber and swung upwards and blocked my attack.

"Enough!" Kaito said after swinging his Lightsaber inbetween to send both blades away from each other, "This it not the time for this."

I deactivated my Lightaxe and turned away. I notice that Rin was confused by my actions, but I did not say anything and just walked off. Eventually I found myself in a hallway on the third (out of five) level of the building with an open side from which I could see the city. I walked over and placed my hands on the rails. Only a few seconds later I sensed Rin approaching from the left.

 **Camelot**

Rains fell on a city far on the Eastern reaches of the main continent. The fortress city of Camelot had for long been a beacon of hope thanks to the knights that protected it and it's leader Sir James.

Now silently gathered in the graveyard were dozens of cloaked figures standing before a grave. In the front was Lady Emily and Merlin, behind them to their right was Justin, who was comforting Sarah by placing his left hand of her shoulder as she cried.

Lady Emily knelt down and placed a flower in front of her teacher's grave, "You guided us for so long, now without you, I am uncertain of what to do. I hope you can watch over us just as you did in your lifetime father." she said rising.

"James was a good man." Merlin said looking at the sword he held in his hands.

"What do you plan to do with the sword?" she asked.

Merlin yet again looked at Excalibur, "This blade has been that of our leader for a long time, maybe one day it will lead us to another, but for now I will keep it safe."

Then a man walked over to Emily's left side. From under the dark brown hood one could see some of his yellow hair, anothing noticeable trait would be his red eyes, and on a more minor note, small bits of facial hair growing across his jaw. He appeared to tell her something. Then the two of them walked off towards the castle.

Later, they and three other's would be in a underground chamber lit only by a small, non-grand chandelier and candles on a rectangular table meant to seat six, though only five were present. One of the other three was male, appeared to be merely 15, and had messy yellow hair with several blue highlights, he as well had blue eyes. Another was an older man, with yellow hair and green eyes and a refined mustache. The last one was a girl around 15 with yellow hair going down only two inches from her shoulders, her eyes were an almost orange color.

Each of the knights wore similar armor each consisting of a steel torso armor, metallic gauntlets that are only on the wrist, metal boots, and shoulder armor from which a brown hooded cloak comes from. The rest is covered by chainmail under which is fabric that has a similar color to their eyes. On each of their belts was a sword on which is three jewels that as well have the same color as their eyes.

"Let's not waste time with customs and formalities." the green one said with a French accent, "We all know why we are here. We must discuss issue of the Dark Elves."

The red one seemed outraged, "Can you not even give a moment to morn for Jim?!" He said slamming his fist on the table. (Jim is a common nickname for people called James)

"I am afraid not monsieur." the green one said, "This is far more impor..."

"Far more important than the death of our leader!?" the orange girl said, "Is that what you were going to say?"

"Uh, surely you must understand my meaning." he said to the blue one.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with them." he answered.

The green one's face took on an angered look, "You are only agreeing because you are in love with her." He said to the blue one as he referred to the orange one.

"What, no." the blue one said with a red shade to his face.

"Enough!" Emily yelled to silence the others, "This is not a time for bickering, right now we must indeed prepare to fight the enemy, but at the same time we mustn't forget Sir James." she turned to the green one, "And I am not agreeing with you, for I see through your attempts to grab power."

'Impossible, she's becoming so much like James.' the green one thought. (Imagine some epic music here)

All at the same moment the knights all saw a mirror image of Sir James in Lady Emily. They all took out their swords and stabbed them into the floor in front of their feet and knelt down. This was a custom within Camelot for knights accepting their new ruler.

The red one looked at Emily and smiled. Emily understood what was happening and then unsheathed her sword and pointed it up in the air which then illuminated the room with magic light.

 **20 BBY (20 Years before the Battle of Yavin by which time is dated in Star Wars)**

Akio, who was wearing the robes of a Jedi Padawan, walked into a storage room, on a pedestal was a large glowing red crystal with a black and red energy like smoke. There was a ray shield surrounding it.

"Yes, I can hear you." Akio said, "I have made my decision, I want power. Give me your power!" he activated a blue Lightsaber and cut the lower half of the pedestal which caused the shield to disappear, he quickly grabbed the cystal in his left hand and his head suddenly jerked upwards to where he would be looking towards the ceiling. Red light began shining from his eyes and mouth as violent red energy swirled from the stone into him.

The stone fell to the floor black and lifeless. At the same time two Jedi appeared in the doorway.

"Stop at once Akio!" One shouted.

He whipped around and shouted loudly as he suddenly ran towards them. They barely had time react as just when they ignited their Lightsabers he had swung his blade and cut of the right one's left arm and cut into his chest. The left one yelled in rage and swung blade downwards at Akio, but he deflected to the left and then swung to the right and cut his head off.

It must have been a terrible twist of fate, but at that moment, Nova, his master who was a green skinned Twi'lek, and a girl with long pink hair and green eyes, all walked around a corner and saw this act. They were in disbelief, for this boy was to them, a friend, an ally, and a brother.

(Imagine the music from Order 66 here)

Just then a Temple Guard came down from ceiling and attacked Akio, who simply blasted him through the window with an exceptionally powerful Force Push.

"No!" Nova yelled igniting a yellow Lightsaber and running at Akio.

Their blades clashed, in a dual Nova would usually win being the prodigy he was, but in this case he was overpowered in a second and thrown to the ground. Akio attempted to strike the killing blow, but was blocked by the girl named Akemi.

Akio then jumped back and then jumped through the shattered window into the night sky. Akemi quickly followed, and as soon as Nova got up he jumped as well.

"Nova, wait!" his master called, but it was to late as Nova had just landed on the back of a speeder belonging to a very surprised Bith.

Akemi was on the back of the speeder to Nova's right. A short distance away on the back of another speeder was Akio from which a crimson glow emanated.

"Akio, stop!" Nova yelled.

Akio responded by using Lightsaber Throw, a skill that basically works like a boomerang, and slicing all across the right side of the speeder Nova was on. Nova jumped forwards, doing a front flip before landing directly in front of Akio and attempting to attack him, but was blocked. They each attempted to strike the other several times, but were always blocked or their attack was canceled by another. It was then that Akemi, with a green Lightsaber jumped onto the speeder and landed behind Akio. She attempted to strike Akio from behind, but was stopped when Akio, who sensed her, jabbed his Lightsaber backwards and stabbed Akemi just below the right rib. He then spun around lifted her up with the Force and tossed her onto a nearby rooftop.

Nova was completely enraged from this and began wildly attacking Akio with a barrage of attacks. Akio knew he would have difficulty blocking all of the attacks and jumped backwards from the speeder and landed on a floating sign. Nova absolutely did not waste time jumping from the speeder onto the sign. He attempted to attack with a downwards left diagonal strike, but was quickly blocked by Akio who had been walking backwards.

They both were quick to attack again, both blades clashed and it became a battle of strength. After a second Nova slid the blade of his Lightsaber upwards (becames Akio holds his Lightsaber upsidedown) and cut the emitter at the end of the hilt off disarming Akio (not as in cutting off the arm which Star Wars is so fond of doing) Nova then used a Force Push and sent Akio flying off and down towards the very far away streets, though, unknown to Nova, Akio landed in another speeder.

Once Nova had defeated Akio, he quickly jumped onto a nearby rooftop and ran across a couple roofs before finding where Akemi was. He sat down and pick her up in his arms, with her head to his right. She was still alive, but barely.

"Don't worry, you're going to be okay." he said, while still his his right arm to hold her back up he activated the com link on his left arm, "This is Jedi Commander(some Padawans were given the rank of commander during the Clone Wars) Nova Stargunner requesting immediate med evac." he said.

Akemi placed her right hand on his arm which caused him to look at her face, on which was her childish smile she almost always had.

"No." Nova said realizing what was about to happen, "No please, Akemi..." it was then that her eyes closed and her life ended, "No please, Akemi no. Don't leave me! Akemi!" he cried.

 **Present Time**

I looked over the ledge with that painful memory in my mind. Rin, who had listened to the story hugged me, I returned her embrace.

Around the corner was Akio, remaining out of sight as he leaned against the wall. So many time did that night haunt him as well, because of the choice he made that took his sister away.

Rin and I spoke a bit more, some of which could not be heard. I knew that I was very lucky to have Rin with me, and I don't ever want to lose anyone else like I did Akemi.

"Nova, I swear, that's not going to happen to me too." Rin said.

"I know it won't." I said looking into her beautiful eyes before kissing her.

 **The Next Day**

I stood in a sort of training ground. I wore ancient Elven armor(it is the same armor that the Ghost Elves wear, but only brown instead of blue). On the other side of the field was Edward holding a blue flaming Arcanium sword.

"Ready Nova?" Edward asked.

The way I replied was by activating my Lightaxe and lifting it up.

* * *

 **I am sorry for taking so long, but now I hope to update as often as possible.**


	17. Canceled

I am very sorry to announce this, but I think I am going to take this story down. I absolutely loved writing it and it is my biggest and most popular story as well as being one-of-a-kind. I had a lot of good plans for it too.

I guess the reason is that I bit off more than I can chew and tried to make a story that I could hardly handle. I have entire lost the storyline and can't think of how to write it anymore.

I failed to even be able to see what kind of character Nova was.

I hope that you can all forgive me for this. I don't update for so long and now I do this.

Maybe someone else can find a way to make Nova Stargunner's legacy live on. I had such plans for him, saving the world, stopping Rin's brother and sister, helping stop an evil viking from destroying Asguard while Thor's daughter has a crush on him. A Christmas special.

Eventually I was planning to have the story continue to his son Keith

Thank you all for reading, and I must now say goodbye


	18. Revival

**Everyone, I am proud to announce that Overlord from the Stars shall continue!**

 **It might take me a while to write the new chapter, but I shall soon try to get to work on it.**


End file.
